


cocktails

by louisofvere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Louis, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dom Harry, Homeless Louis, Kitten Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Pet Play, Shy Louis, Spanking, Sub Louis, Top Harry, business man harry, cat hybrid harry, crushes on each other, harry doesn't eat breakfast at home, louis gets aroused a lot and easily, louis has a small cock, louis loves sweets, louis wants to be a kitten sometimes and harry lets him, polite louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisofvere/pseuds/louisofvere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry is one of the richest men in the world. and a hybrid.<br/>louis lives on the streets until harry declares him his new charity project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this story on wattpad, where i update it nearly every day.  
> (@/colourfulwriting)
> 
> uhm and yes, this story is very kinky... enjoy. xx

harry styles is the first hybrid ever to achieve such success.

in the lovely age of eighteen he left college and founded a company, which is well known around the globe.

a charity firm.

harry is good in investing stuff.

and having beards.

he is gay but too many people are stupid, so he hides it.

why not. he can fuck around anyway.

but he doesn't.

see, that's the problem: harry hasn't time to fuck. to have a relationship or... be happy.

harry was successful since he was eighteen but never really happy or in love.

being a hybrid is hard sometimes and being a gay hybrid is even harder. often harry feels left out, 

stupid or not belonging.

he hates that feeling.

but anyway: the clock shows 6:30 and that means harry has time for a nice coffee in a coffee shop nearby. 6:30 means he has enough time to think about the stupid image change his manager wants.

"harry, dear: you seem to be so cold. you are after all the ceo of a charity company..."

"what do you imply?"

"you need to show your heart more often. you need to do things people want to see. like adopt a   
child, spend your money on a teenager's education or something."

"we build wells in africa.. isn't that enough?"

but he had shook his head sadly. "you are too impersonal and with your image being impersonal, the company isn't attractive, heartwarming etc..."

harry orders a black coffee and takes a seat at one of the tables. he has his briefcase next to him on the other seat.

harry looks at his phone but after seeing countless of missed calls and messages from his assistants and his secretary, he puts it away. it's short after 6:30. he still has time.

harry is grateful to see his coffee being brought and he even smiles a little bit at the waitress, thanks her mumbling and sips the first, too hot drops.

it burns but at this inhumanly time of the day he doesn't even really care. his eyes travel outside, where he sees a boy standing in front of the entrance.

run down clothes, dirty face, steel blue eyes and in his hand, clutched, a cap.

a beggar? a homeless?

the boy shrugs and enters the coffee shop.

harry follows his actions with his eyes.

"hello." it's nearly empty and so quiet he can hear everything the boy on the other end of the shop says.

"do you possibly hire?"

the guy behind the counter looks disgusted but too shy to say anything mean. "i'll ask. wait here, please." he looks around, checking harry's stare and nods. like he wants to tell the ceo to have an eye on the beggar boy. so he can't steal anything.

the homeless boy nods. "thank you so much, sir."

then his eyes meet harry's.

the boy frowns cutely.

first of harry doesn't understand why he is looking like seeing an alien.

but then harry does understand: he basically is one. well, not to everyone but there are still so many people who never met a hybrid.

the boy seems to think. then he shrugs like telling himself "why not".

"excuse me, sir?" he slowly approaches harry. his cap clutched in his little fists like something to hold on to.

harry looks at him. "yes, please?"

"i don't want to sound rude, but... are you possibly a hybrid?"

harry doesn't know if it's his swollen lip, his burnt tongue, the early morning or the horrible smell of the guy before him. but he chuckles.

that's rare. but he needs to.

the boy blushes and looks down. was it rude? was it mean? do you ask people things like this?

"sorry. i'm sorry, sir."

harry smiles at him. he wants to say that indeed, he is a hybrid. a cat hybrid to be specific but at the time he opens his mouth, the employee gets back and tells the boy: "no, we don't hire. sorry, man."

the boy looks back and nods. like not having expected something other than this.

then he turns around to harry. "i'm sorry to have bothered you, mister. have a nice day."

harry raises his hand. "why don't you come and sit with me for a few minutes?"

the boy looks at him shocked. "what?"

"yeah, i'll buy you a drink and we can talk. got a few minutes left before work starts."

"a-a drink, s-sir?"

"yeah, a drink. what do you like? coffee, tea or hot chocolate?“

-

"h-hot chocolate... sir."

harry raises his hand again to signal the waitress to come.

"hot chocolate." he says and looks at the still standing boy. "why don't you sit down?"

the boy nods shyly and takes the seat opposite from harry. his cap in his lap.

"so, what's your name?" harry observes the boy. he clearly needs to relax. it's not like harry will bite him.

"louis william tomlinson, sir." the boy answers. "and may i ask what your name is?"

"you may." harry chuckles. "i'm harry styles. and because you told me your second name, i will as well. harry edward styles."

the boy's face gets red again, his blue eyes are wide and he gulps. "styles company." he mumbles.

"you are correct. that's my workplace. that's my life."

harry thinks that the boy looks so stressed out, he'll just stand up and run out of the café.

but he doesn't.

the hot chocolate arrives and harry drinks a bit of his cooled off coffee. his tongue still hurts.

louis stares into the cup. it's warm - no: hot. that's long ago. that he had something warm to drink.

"do you want to know anything else? maybe about me being a hybrid? you seemed curious."

louis's eyes land on harry's again. "uhm... maybe i guess."

"we play, okay? maybe that's the cat part of me but let's say you tell me something about yourself, then it's my turn. no better: i ask, you answer, you ask, i do."

harry leans forward. smiling at the boy. a bit sinister. watches him. harry's tail has slipped around one of his legs.

louis sees it in the corner of his eye. "yes."

"okay you go first." harry laughs, leans back and waits.

"is that your... tail there?"

"yes." harry chuckles. "that was your question? okay. it's my turn..." he thinks for a bit. then: "do you live on the streets?"

harry knows he should be more sentimental or just not ask that stupid question but it bugs him to not know anything about the boy.

and there is this awful plan in his head. and harry can't get rid of it.

"well, mostly, yeah."

"mostly?" harry's eyebrows raise.

"sometimes i go into this house... a lot of homeless people sleep there."

"oh, i understand." harry nods. "your turn, louis."

louis wiggles around in his seat, another look into his cup of hot chocolate, then in harry's direction. "do you have cat toys?" 

dammit! why is he so stupid. louis wants to throw a fit at himself. right now. why is he always so embarrassing?

"cat toys? you mean like... literal cat toys?" harry seems amused but this sinister way doesn't leave his face.

"yeah?"

"no. i'm not a cat, you know? i don't need things to play with."

"oh.. fine."

"yeah... where are your parents?"

louis gulps. "have none."

"is that really your answer?"

"yes, it is." louis looks down sadly, takes the cup in his hand and sips.

"okay, small one: your turn."

louis nearly spits the hot liquid out. small? why?

"do you have hybrid friends?"

"no, i don't." harry looks at his watch. "oh no, the time. i need to go to work. do you want to join?"

"pardon?" louis's eyes go wide again.

"yeah.. or do you have something better to do? i can ask the waitress to fill your chocolate into a coffee to go mug and then you can join me at work. i have a nice offer for you."

-

louis doesn't know how this could have possibly happened. louis doesn't understand why harry styles, owner of a big world wide company, would invite him to his work. he doesn't know what will happen.

but one thing he does know: whatever it is, will be better than to live on the streets and fight for every bread crumb.

so he follows harry to his car. so he sits down in one of the leather seats and like this they drive to the company's building, which is just in the next block.

louis leaves the car again. cap in his hand and in his other the lukewarm chocolate. he suddenly doesn't have too much appetite.

"come on, little guy." harry goes in front of him and louis can observe his tail and his cat ears. it is fascinating how hybrids can... exist.

harry doesn't look like louis has imagined hybrids. in louis's imagination hybrids are small and fragile creatures. who need someone to guide them, to help them understand things.

harry must be an anti-hybrid because he doesn't seem fragile at all.

harry is a wealthy man with a tall body, a lot of muscles and short curly hair.

he is attractive. louis thinks harry is attractive. maybe even the most attractive human being on earth... or hybrid. whatever.

"here we go." harry holds the door for louis, smiles at him friendly and let's him go first.

it's harry's office with a wall build of windows. it's a huge and firm office.

professional...

impersonal.

it seems like out of a catalogue.

louis doesn't like it here but he is still impressed and exited to hear harry's offer.

"my manager has told me that i need an image change. do you know what that is, louis?"

his name. louis shudders. how harry says his name. like he doesn't want to break it. like louis is the fragile one here.

"yeah, i know what that means."

harry nods. "fantastic. so he said i need kind of a charity project. something personal. he thinks i'm too impersonal."

louis nods in approval.

"you think so, too?" harry seems amused. again.

"i'm sorry.“ louis whispers and looks down.

"no, it's alright. i need to hear the truth. so my manager thinks i need a specific person to... guide... to support. so people will see me as a human being, not just a heartless business man."

"but sir, you work with charity." louis says confused. "isn't that... charity enough?"

"my manager thinks not. he says it's still to impersonal and we will loose people if i don't change my social appearance."

louis nods understanding.

"my offer for you is: be my charity project. i can support you. i can give you money, i can give you a home. all you have to do in return is to tell the interviewers how great and heartwarming i am.“ harry grins. "you in?"

-

it would have been foolish of louis to decline an offer like that.

harry will pay for his food, for his house and even for his education.

louis was in school for a few years until his mum went to jail and he stayed forgotten and homeless.

harry rings the door bell of the fine, old-fashioned house in south kensington and waits.

louis stands behind him, a bit shy and new to all of this.

"mister styles, come in."

harry smiles and opens the door to let louis go first. the boy has winced when hearing the voice of an old man through the speaker.

"that is where you are going to stay for the first weeks or so. i need to find you a good flat to stay in. a secure one where paparazzi won't hunt you down. you get me?" harry chuckles, his cat tail swishing behind himself.

louis eyes it curiously. he wants to touch it.

louis always had this obsession with cats. his mum declared it as unhealthy but louis just liked cats a lot.

a very lot, you could say.

and now living in a house with a cat hybrid is something louis would have never dreamed of to happen.

they enter the living room and harry points at another door: "kitchen." another: "bathroom." and the last: "your room."

"where are you sleeping, sir? ... if i'm allowed to ask... uhm..." louis looks at the floor.

harry just has this aura of dominance and he is so handsome, louis can barely hold himself back.

"my bedroom is there." harry points to the stairs that go upstairs. "there is also another bathroom and my office. if you need me and i'm not here i'll be up there."

"thank you, sir."

"you're welcome, louis." harry smiles.

-

harry borrows louis a few clothes from his wardrobe and shows him how the shower works. his servant is gone to buy louis a few clothes, that he can wear for interviews and maybe even his school.

"i'll be in the kitchen cooking. so if you are hungry, come and join." harry had told louis before leaving him alone to shower.

harry turns the oven on and prepares everything for dinner. he doesn't want to be true to himself or anyone else but the truth is: he is tired of being alone in this house and louis seems nice. when he gets harry on the nerve, harry will buy him a flat but first louis will live with him and maybe harry will buy a flat for promo reasons. can't let the paps know a cute boy lives with him.

twenty minutes or so later louis pads into the kitchen and is too shy to sit down. "can i help you, sir?"

harry looks at him briefly. "can you cut these?" he shows louis the tomatoes he has forgotten first and will add later to the dish that's already in the oven.

"i guess so. i was never good at cooking but i'll try my best."

harry is curious. he leans next to louis while the smaller one is cutting the tomatoes. "can i ask you something, louis?"

"yes, sir. of course you can."

"why are you talking... so politely... i mean you live on the streets... lived i mean. now you're here. but..."

louis just smiles. "well, i don't like people thinking that i'm a brat or uneducated..."

harry nods. "of course not."

pause.

"i really admire that, you know? i was a brat at your age."

louis looks up to him with big blue eyes. a small smile glistering on his lips. "really? are your parents hybrids as well?"

"my mum is... my dad's human but i think when there is one hybrid, there will be a hybrid baby." harry laughs amused. "but yeah, i was really unfriendly at your age. i guess i felt alone. being a hybrid... the only one in my school."

"that sounds sad." louis pouts a bit and looks back at the tomatoes.

"yeah, it's alright. i learned how to be polite." harry sits down at the table and watches louis's backside. louis wears a huge t-shirt and sweats. no socks, harry notes.

"didn't i give socks to you, louis?"

louis stiffens. "uhm, yes, sir."

"why aren't you wearing them then?"

"i don't like socks..." louis trails off, concentrating on his tomatoes like for dear life.

"please put them on, love. i don't want you to get a cold."

"now? or should i finish the tomatoes first?"

"now, i'll finish the tomatoes." harry stands up. the dominance in his voice to stressing for louis to not obey.

like a good boy.

and blush madly.

an attractive cat hybrid called him love...

-

harry and louis have their first dinner together and much to talk about.

sometimes harry seems a little bit cold but louis thinks it's just because harry isn't used talking to people like that.

on a friendly basis not a work basis.

after dinner louis yawns and harry is so caught up that he first forgets to ask louis an important question. but when louis wants to leave the room after tiding up together with his "sponsor", harry coughs.

"louis?"

louis turns around.

"because of school and so on... how long where you educated exactly?"

louis gets nervous and rolls the fabric of the large t-shirt in his hands. then: "six years."

"six? oh." harry raises his eyebrows.

"it's not much, i know..." louis trails off awkwardly.

"it's alright. i think we'll be getting a private teacher for you first and when you are ready you will join the kids your age."

kids... louis scrunches up his nose. he is not a kid. he's grown up.

a little bit.

sometimes he cries at night, because much time to be a kid was never one of the things he had. and yeah, sometimes he needs more approval than other people do.

but all in all he is grown up.

"good night, louis." harry smiles.

"good night, sir."

and harry really likes that "sir" coming out of louis's pretty mouth...

-

the night is nothing different to the others. at least not for harry.

for louis it is in fact different.

no loud noises. he is warm, he feels safe and fresh.

louis loves being washed and smelling nice.

he believes this is raspberry shampoo harry gave him.

a bit girly.

but it seems like harry could tell louis loves things like that.

soft things, small things, fluffy things, good smelling things...

louis's head is near to exploding.

does everyone not just love all these stuff? he's not special, right?

or is this a thing he has in common with harry?

louis throws himself from one side to the other. his bed is so big and he feels so small.

and this is so fluffy. he feels safe and... harry.

louis has to think of harry. the strong cat hybrid. the dominant harry styles, owner of a big company. who is now supporting louis and letting him live with him.

louis whimpers. harry is so handsome.

so... strong. he could really just throw louis against a wall and fuck him.

another small whimper.

louis knows he is getting harder.

it's long ago that he touched himself.

louis rolls over on his tummy.

louis rubs himself through his boxers. then he tugs them down. his dick is meeting the soft surface of the mattress.

louis slips his fingers into his mouth and sucks on them. harry, harry, harry. all harry in his head.

he seems to have a big cock.

and his tail.

louis can't believe himself but he really fantasizes over mister styles's tail.

touching him.

louis's cat obsession just got more intimate than he thought.

one digit glides over his crack. his cock in one hand and the other hand pulling his cheeks apart.

fingering is so nice. he just needs something bigger than his fingers...

louis whimpers when the finger pushes in his little hole, his face is in his pillow.

he is sweating already.

"oh god." he shudders and fucks himself with one finger.

then another follows and he bends his legs to be in a kneeing position under the duvet.

"so full." he whispers. "so so full."

he presses his eyes together, rubs his cock with one hand and comes on the sheets with a cry of "harry!"

he lays there, sweating and finished. and then the thought drains on him: his sheets.

his goddamn sheets.

and his whimpering.

louis was always loud.

and he is horny when content. when he has not to worry about food or where to sleep he gets horny, because he feels safe.

apparently he feels very safe.

and dried cum is no nice feeling on a mattress.

louis slips out of his bed and runs to the bathroom. he gets wet towels to clean it a bit.

but there is a strain left.

maybe he can turn the cover? but the person who will wash it will see. and who even knows if it's gone then? louis doesn't know. he never had the luxury of wanking on a clean mattress in a clean bed, alone in a room.

all by himself.

also: did harry hear him?

-

louis panicked a bit.

what if harry heard him? what if harry even overheard his own name, while louis was laying moaning in his room?

would he be mad or even kick him out?

but all louis could do right now was changing his bed sheets, washing his hands and going back to bed.

when the next morning awakes, louis feels fresh and clean again. and yeah, maybe a little bit fucked, too.

but not the way he would like to feel fucked.

harry sits in the kitchen, reading the newspaper and when louis comes in, he smiles at him kindly. like he heard nothing.

louis bites his lips and tells himself, harry must have heard nothing. he couldn't. his rooms are far away form where louis sleeps. that isn't possible.

"good morning, love."

louis swallows and nods. "good morning, sir." the words are small and unsure.

"no good night sleep? or why do you seem scared?" harry furrows his brows, lets the paper glide on the table before him.

"no, everything was alright, sir. thank you for asking."

harry nods to the seat opposite of him. "sit down. do you like some cereal? sadly i don't have much more for breakfast because i don't eat at home. work starts to early so i usually stop by at a coffee shop."

louis smiles. "cereal is my favorite food."

harry laughs. "oh really? but it's so... uncomplicated."

louis shrugs. "uncomplicated doesn't imply that it can't be delicious."

harry grins and stands up. "i'll get you the delicacy."

louis giggles a bit and waits for harry to set the food down.

-

the day is spend at a friend's house. harry introduces louis to his private teacher.

his name is liam and he seems nice.

but that is not what louis is worried about.

liam is buff and hot and totally louis's type.

louis - still being the hormonal teenager - nearly gets a hard on while imagining liam over him, fucking him hard.

he probably should not do such things.

and especially not when harry is around.

or other people.

liam also seems to be harry's best friend and after a time, harry tells liam to go check louis and work with him, while he himself has to do a few calls next door.

so that's how liam sits down next to a shy and blushing louis in a room on their own.

"so louis. today i'm gonna test you what you can and can't, so we can start learning and practicing."

louis nods, looks down in his lap.

"hey, cutie. you don't have to be shy or scared: i'm here to help you, alright?" liam smiles in louis's direction but louis's lips stay shut and his eyes in his lap.

he has a small bulge and it's so embarrassing and he hopes liam can't see.

he has a small cock, but you can see when he is aroused.

all this comfort and content is not good for his poor boy hormones.

"hey..." liam trails off. "so we start very slowly, okay? and i wanna get that smiley boy back you were earlier."

louis nods.

"okay, first: can you tell me the alphabet?"

louis can and he does.

then liam asks him a few math problems.

"it's four."

"good and what about nineteen plus two?"

"twenty-one, sir."

liam smiles. "great."

meanwhile harry is next door calling his manager. "yeah, he is great. he is friendly and polite, well-behaved and i think the people will love him."

"that seems good... but do you think he is ready for his first interview? in front of cameras i mean?"

harry blows air out of his mouth, thinking about louis, looking out the window. "maybe we should wait a few days, okay? he can stay a secret for now, i think."

"you think? well, harry: the company can't wait and your image change can't either. i think one day is enough to settle in for him. you'll be here tomorrow with him."

the line is dead. harry looks at his phone grumpily.

"that's not fair, you asshole." he mumbles.

he doesn't think it's a good idea for louis to be famous just yet. the boy needs his time. harry hopes he will speak with liam, when he is alone with him.

since today louis seems so shy and closed.

not how harry got to know him a day before.

but why?

-

it doesn't go well.

the interview.

louis is a nice guy and smiles. but he is so nervous that he stutters a lot.

he looks in harry's direction and every time he does, harry scowls.

did he do something wrong?

oh god, what if harry doesn't want him anymore? what if harry decides to not support louis anymore?

louis swallows and doesn't hear the next question.

-

"i'm sorry, sir! i'm so sorry! i'll practice, i promise! i'll practice a lot how to give interviews. just please give me a second chance."

harry, who sits next to louis in the car, looks out the window.

hands to fists, frowning, while thinking. "it wasn't you, louis. it was my manager."

"i don't understand..." louis trails off.

"he wanted that interview, not me. i said to him to give you more time but he didn't listen to me."

"oh."

"it's alright, lou. don't panic." harry looks at him, smiles and then nods. "you did well enough for it to be your first time."

louis blushes. "you think? i was too stutter-y i think.." louis fidgets with his small fingers in his lap, all shy and blush-y.

he is already in love with harry.

well... at least he has a crush.

"don't blush, little one." harry chuckles, his cat ears twitch. harry's tail is wrapped around his own waist, constantly swaying.

louis wants to touch. louis wants to feel the fur under his fingers.

he seriously feels like a little boy again. like the boy that ran after cats of the neighborhood.

who wanted to feed them and play with them but it often happened that the cats louis loved so much, didn't love him back.

"mummy, she ran away again." louis once whined to his mother.

"louboo, they are cats. cats don't stay. they run. they are independent. but believe me, if she likes you she'll come back."

louis then nodded.

now he feels like he's six again. a small boy on the playground, playing to be a cat with his best friend lucy.

"louis, stop meowing." she laughed amused. "i think one day you'll really be a cat yourself if you don't stop."

louis just meowed, crawling on the dirty ground of the park, trying to catch his friend. lucy ran away, giggling and flopping down near a tree, in the shadow.

"i think, lucy..." louis stopped being a cat for a moment. "i think in my former life i was a kitten."

"i'm sure, you were, lou. no one is obsessed with cats like you are." she fondled his scalp, tickling her hands through his messy brown hair.

louis tries to purr, closing his eyes.

"i think i was a white kitten, don't you think?" louis whispers and curling up near the tree together with lucy.

-

harry and him arrive back home and louis goes to his room, where he has a few sweets kept. he has them from the kitchen. sure, he asked harry if he was allowed to have sweets in his room.

the business man told him yes, on the condition louis eats healthy and never eats the treat before his main meals.

sometimes louis seems like he needs someone to guide, to tell him what and how to do things.

harry gladly is that one. he always liked it when people asked him for advise. being an outsider was never really easy.

louis sits down on his warm, soft bed and unwraps a dairy chocolate bar. he munches on the sweet, looking around.

"louis, are you alright?" harry knocks on the door.

"yeth." louis says with a mouth full of candy.

"can i come in?"

"yeth." louis repeats, nodding cutely. he doesn't have time to speak while eating sweets.

harry smiles, when he sees small louis on his bed with a chocolate bar in his mouth, munching, having big wide blue eyes and watching harry closely.

"i found something in the wash, louis."

oh.

louis coughs.

"actually, i didn't find it in the wash but in the closet. it's freshly washed. i wanted to make my bed. on my own and..." harry stops and looks at the bed sheet in his hand.

louis only notices now.

"there is a strain on it."

"uhm." louis swallows the rest of his bar and wiggles around uncomfortably.

"i don't want to be rude or anything... or even intruding. i don't even care what it is. i just want you to tell me, if you know if it's from you. and when it is, why you didn't just tell me."

louis lays the remains of his bar on the night table next to him.

his hands are tucked under his thighs, he looks at harry with pure panic and embarrassment.

"it's from me, sir. i'm sorry i didn't tell you but it's just embarrassing..." louis looks down with a cute pout on his lips.

harry walks closer. he examines the strain(s)...

"do you wet in your bed, louis?"

oh god. harry doesn't know himself why he did ask this... these are good sheets. if it really was louis's pee it would have been washed out. right?

"no, no! i don't! i really don't." louis shakes his head frankly.

harry nods. "if you do... that would be no problem, i mean... accidents happen. especially when you are in a new surrounding."

"no, it's no pee." louis's face is red. like a tomato. he just wants to die here on the spot, to be honest.

"okay. i don't care what it is, but if you need help or if it happens again, just tell me."

louis blushes even deeper. if harry just knew what it was. if harry just knew how this sounded to louis.

help.

louis wants help with his sexual desires from harry. of course he does.

-

harry exactly knows what these strains are.

he knows what louis did.

the reason why he asked louis about it, was to check if it was like he thought.

and of course harry was right.

louis had masturbated and some of his sperm got on the sheet.

harry knows, it's kind of an ass move to do. especially when it happened to him when he was in   
louis's age, too.

maybe harry just wanted to see that blush on his face again. maybe harry just enjoyed torturing louis.

he likes him, yes. louis is a nice guy.

but louis makes harry want to lose his control.

no one can know harry is into guys.

but he could tell louis, when the younger one has proved that harry can trust him.

harry would love to tell louis. to see his face.

he is not going to define louis's sexuality by looks. because he knows that that's just mean.

"you don't look gay, harry." his manager has told him once.

it's because the gay is not something that is outside.

it's not about looks.

it's just that harry can't imagine louis with a girl. he is such a precious little bean and he is so delicate and small. louis doesn't seem like someone who dates girls.

and then there are the clear signs of attraction louis has shown in harry's and liam's presence.

it's the elephant in the room, really.

louis likes guys.

and harry loves that louis likes guys.

he knows he shouldn't be aroused because of that. louis might be an adult but harry is his supporter, his caretaker. not his dom, boyfriend our fuck.

he won't be. ever.

this relationship between the two has to stay platonic. louis lives with him and louis is here to pump harry's career. not his cock.

sadly.

but harry is aroused in the moment and harry sits on his bed, hand in his trousers, pumping said cock. without louis's help but with louis's image before his eyes.

they have to stay platonic but no one ever talked about wanking.

-

"tomorrow liam will come to teach you." harry mumbles and stuffs his mouth again.

louis nods and swallows. "okay."

"do you think it will work out between you two? he told me you were really shy."

"i am shy, yeah... i'll manage."

"do you like him?"

"yes! he is really nice and he is... nice."

harry chuckles. "i saw your blush, louis. liam is an attractive man. it's alright."

louis wiggles around in his seat again. he nods.

harry knows.

shit.

harry knows.

"don't be so quiet. you can talk to me about stuff like this."

"stuff like this?" louis looks up again at harry.

"yeah, about boys you like or something. i know what it's like to live in a world where everybody thinks every boy likes girls." he smiles kindly.

louis's eyes light up. "do you like boys? i mean... men?"

harry laughs. "yes, i do. but this has to be a secret, okay? my manager doesn't want that to become known."

"oh." louis nods. "sure."

it’s silent in the kitchen for a long time. the only thing heard is their forks stabbing into the vegetables, meat and potatoes.

harry drinks his red wine quietly and louis watches.

there is a question in the room and harry knows it's there.

he knows there is something louis wants to ask.

and louis knows there is something harry doesn't dare to ask.

louis finishes his dish and drinks a bit of his lemonade. he had ask harry if he could buy a bit of it for him because louis didn't drink it for a few years now.

well, harry had bought not a bit but a lot of bottles for louis...

 

"do you have a boyfriend?" louis just wants to know and the childish curiosity got the best of him. some people love his openness, some find it annoying.

but really, louis just is this way and louis is innocent and can't understand why it should be wrong to ask questions you want to know the answer from.

harry shakes his head. "no, i don't have time to date, sadly."

louis nods. "oh, that's not nice."

"not nice?" harry asks carefully.

"yes. like it isn't nice of your job or manager or whoever... every person should have the right to date."

harry really wants to take louis on his lap now, cuddle him and listen to his innocent ways. to his opinion on things.

but he controls himself not to.

"i have a question as well." harry coughs.

louis perks up again, smiling. "yes?"

"where... i mean when... uhm... you were so young when... this all happened to you... and now... i mean when did you know... how can someone..." harry stops. "forget it, i'm rambling."

louis frowns cutely. "no, i know what you want to ask."

"you do?" harry chuckles.

"you want to ask when exactly i knew that i was g-gay."

harry notices the stutter. he notices it so quickly, he nearly winces. then he nods.

"i was eight."

harry laughs. "can you even know what you like at that age?"

"yes, of course!" louis seems a bit offended. "i had a crush on a boy in my class and i got him flowers and he threw them away." louis giggles a bit. "after that it never changed. i never liked girls."

harry smiles. "that's quite a story. i knew at the age of eighteen."

"that's late." louis says and regrets it. "i'm sorry. i didn't mean to speak that loudly... and i didn't mean it like that."

harry surely doesn't imagine louis getting spanked for this comment.

he surely does not.

-

harry has a bad day a his office and he can only think about louis. who's currently sitting with liam, practicing.

and even though harry knows liam has a boyfriend and doesn't think louis is attractive like this, he gets jealous.

and he knows he probably shouldn't because louis and him are nothing. they are roommates or have some kind of a work basis.

they are not together.

they are not each others.

and they never will.

harry can't out himself like this. and louis is someone he supports for publicity reasons.

he has a flat for louis. he bought it yesterday after the third glass of red wine. and even though he knows that neither louis nor him want louis to move there, it would be the best.

no rumors.

no awkward wanking.

no relationship or one night stands.

louis can't consume his life. louis can't rob his concentration all day.

no. harry is a big boy and he knows that he can't live with this little boy anymore.

after work he storms off. he doesn't even say goodbye to his assistant. he just stomps through the halls, gets into the car, which is waiting for him like every day and then he stomps again, leaving said car.

to get to louis.

to tell him he has a flat.

that it's over now.

louis will think he's an absolute asshole. harry knows.

but it's worth it. it's not about their little crushes on each other. it's no teen movie. life is hard work and harry surely didn't work all this long to ruin it because of a small crush.

yes, he has a crush on louis and he even admits it.

but he thinks it's just because of his lack of sexual interaction.

it's because he knows louis has a crush on him as well. and harry loves that feeling. to be admired and stared at.

he loves the idea of louis grabbing his cock while thinking of harry.

moaning his name. whimpering.

cumming.

harry opens the door to the house and hears nothing. not a single voice. liam might be gone but   
what about louis and his butler?

harry frowns and knocks on louis' door.

no sound.

"louis?" he tries and grabs the door handle, ready to open the door.

he does.

"lou-" he stops mid sentence.

louis lays on his bed. curled up. sleeping.

soundly sleeping.

harry huffs. of course. he wants to be strong and an adult, comes here to tell louis he'll have a flat on his own now.

but of course louis is in the cutest position harry has ever seen him.

he looses his tie and sneaks near louis's bed.

he watches his cute and scrunched up face. louis's eyes are slightly moving. he dreams, that's for sure.

he puffs a little breathe out of his mouth and harry knees next to the bed. still creepily watching the boy sleep.

louis is so fragile. and he is new to all of this.

he needs someone who can take care of him. hell, the boy even asks if he is allowed to eat a few sweets!

harry can not - he could never - throw this innocent human being out of his house.

harry is this only one louis has. harry is the one who gave him a chance by supporting him and he knows how it is to be alone in a city like london.

louis is no one who should have been alone for years. harry can't let him be lonely again.

louis can stay.

-

louis's eyes flutter open and the first thing he sees is harry's face.

weird. he thought harry has just beaten that evil shark and saved atlantis.

louis frowns.

that was a dream.

but the real harry sits in front of him. knees at his bed like a mother would at her ill child's.

harry is not his mummy though.

"hey, sweetie. did you have a nice nap?"

louis grunts and rubs his eyes. "what time is it, harry?"

harry smiles. "it's dinner time."

louis huffs. he isn't hungry. he had chocolate before his small nap.

louis is often very tired.

he thinks he might really be a kitten. there are times when he needs to do stuff like jumping and running and talking. but then he's tired and just wants to cuddle up in soft things.

or with harry.

or both...

"i just had a snack..." he mumbles then, not realizing how childish and bratty he sounds.

harry raises an eyebrow. "you ate sweets before dinner, lou?"

louis bites his bottom lip. "no, but yes."

harry shakes his head disappointedly. "that's not what good boys do, is it?"

"no sir, i'm sorry." louis's voice gets smaller.

why can't he just be a kitten for real? just sneak under his bed, meow cutely until harry is okay and on his side again?

harry could do that. he has ears and a tail.

louis doesn't. pouts while thinking about it.

-

at the dinner table there's a nervous vibe. louis is fidgeting around in his seat and harry coughs a few times too much.

it takes half an hour of not speaking and not interacting at all until harry speaks up. "you had a nice day?"

louis nods, swallows a bit of his spaghetti. there is still tomato sauce on his chin and next to his mouth and it's very cute.

"yes. liam told me about math and i even have homework." he seems to light up at this.

"homework?"

"he wants to check how well my writing is and my grammar. he wants me to write about anything. it doesn't matter he says." louis blushes after that. like there is a silly thought in his head he can't tell harry.

"what are you going to write about?"

louis giggles and shakes his head.

harry raises an eyebrow.

"i can't tell you. it is too stupid."

"i don't think the topic is stupid if you choose to write an essay about it, lou."

louis still has this bit of sauce on his face and harry is tempted to just kiss it away.

or maybe - for starters - wipe it away.

louis doesn't know how to react when harry stands up, comes over to louis's side of the table and knees next to him.

he doesn't know what to do when harry gets his own thumb in louis's face and rubs the sauce away.

"all clean again, lou." he smiles.

he likes to care for louis. louis really isn't a kid anymore but he is... a small adult. a young person which lived on the streets now for years. past unknown. at least harry doesn't know.

"i'm sorry, sir."

"call me harry."

"harry." louis repeats and watches harry sit down again.

"so you gotta show me your essay. when it's finished. so i can get you something nice for it. maybe new clothes or sweets or a toy. whatever you like." harry grins at louis.

who is sitting there in silence. it's not like he plays with toys anymore. yeah, sometimes he wants a little car to play with or a doll. but more than anything louis wants to be a cat.

-

liam's voice at the phone is serious. "harry."

"yes, liam james?" harry jokes a bit, throws the stress ball in his hand up and down. he is in his office right now. readying everything for tomorrow so everything he has to do is go to bed, have a nice wank and sleep.

"louis's essay..." liam trails off. he read louis's essay today for the first time and he didn't tell louis how he thought about it. he wanted to correct it at home.

"is it bad?" harry frowns and stops at the window. down there he sees london. london doesn't go to sleep. he still sees a lot of people running around. some going to clubs or coming home from work. some tourists.

"no.. not too bad. a few misspells and sometimes he doesn't know how to articulate stuff but that's no wonder. he has been on the streets for years. what really makes me think is the topic."

"what is the topic?" harry sits down

"cats. being a cat, loving cats. everything with cats."

"and you think that's a problem because?"

"because that sounds like a mental problem, harry!"

"aren't people allowed to like animals?"

"yes, but he wants to be a cat. a literal cat, harry. i don't know anymore. maybe it is something back in his past or a reflex of his brain to get over the stress of the last years but louis definitely needs help. and he needs you. you have to talk with him."

"i should talk with him... about what? cats?" harry giggles a bit. he knows it is a serious situation and that this illness even has a name. but louis wasn't at a therapist’s yet so nothing is set.

"about his obsession. about what he feels. if he feels like a cat."

"i don't think he does, liam. i think louis is just a poor boy, who doesn't understand adult life." harry sighs. "but i will talk to him. greetings to your lover, lima. bye."

the thing is: harry is a cat hybrid after all.

and even if louis is mentally ill, thinking he is a cat, harry understands him.

because there are days when harry would like to be not only two halves but one whole. where he'd like to be human or cat. not both.

-

louis sits on the floor in his room. he has a few pictures spread out before him. liam got him a new task: creative writing. louis has to choose a few pictures and write about them. anything he likes. he thinks liam just wants him to practice so they can start with the real things 19 year olds learn at school.

louis is tired. he smiles and yawns and doesn't hear the knock at first.

but then: "come in."

harry comes in and at the sight of a cuddled up lou, he sits down next to him. smiling slightly.

"your next homework, sweetie?"

louis nods proudly. "creative writing."

"well, well... nice." harry coughs awkwardly. he has to get to his point. "liam told me about your last essay. the one about cats."

louis's eyes widen and even harry sees that he gulps.

harry's tail swishes around on the ground again and his ears twitch.

"louis, it's no bad thing you like cats so much, you know? i like dolphins... i mean i even closed sea world."

louis sniffles a bit and then harry checks. louis cries. he truly cries.

but he says nothing.

"i'm not a therapist... i'm just asking: do you want to be a cat, louis?"

louis hiccups and sniffs. "not always."

"but sometimes? there are days when you want to be a cute little kitty?" harry doesn't know why he sneaks his hand in louis's soft hair or why he shudders a bit on the inside.

he just knows that he does.

louis nods quietly.

"when did this start, lou?"

"i was always that way." louis cries. "as a kid and... and... i don't know."

harry smiles. "well... i'm an expert for cat things. so if there is anything i could do to help you, i will."

louis looks at him. all cried out, sniffing and cute.

he is so tiny, harry thinks. his little feet in smol socks and his hands which are rubbing his eyes balled up in fists. louis is a kitten. maybe no literal one, but nearly.

"you... you told me you would get me something if my essay is good, right?" louis's voice is unsure but pleading.

"yes." harry nods. "what is it that you want?"

-

the mall is not really empty on saturday. actually it is quite packed and harry is a bit moaning about having to be here. he isn't used to so many people pressed in one center. all running around with bags and ice cream.

but he does it all for louis. because louis wants something as reward for his good essay about cats.

it's a little bit awkward first, when louis grabs harry's hand and harry stares down at the smiley boy and realizes that this is probably just louis being innocent and drawn to him.

it is not even a move or something. it's just louis wanting to hold a big hand in his small one.

"do you know where the shop is, harry?" he asks in his cute voice. he grins up to harry.

"no, i don't but we'll find out."

they finally stand in front of the big plan of the mall which tells them that the shop they search for, is on the first floor.

they take the escalator and louis seems at his happiest he's ever been.

"did you go to malls often? i mean... as a child... or even after.. you know..." harry stutters again. it always happens when he tries to ask louis about his life on the streets. he feels sorry for the young man and he doesn't think that louis likes to talk about being homeless.

"i wasn't in a mall for years, sir." sometimes louis slips into this stranger-mood where he thinks he doesn't know harry well enough to call him by his first name. he sticks to sir then.

harry doesn't get aroused. no.

when they reach the first floor, they look around to search for the sign. yes, there it is.

the shop is medium sized. not as big as h&m and not as small as one of the boutiques.

"there!" louis shouts exited and a little bit too loudly.

harry laughs quietly. "yes, love. i see it."

louis blushes.

the shop isn't packed. there is playing quiet music in the background and a girl stands behind the counter. she seems to be writing something down, while talking to herself.

harry looks around and sees all this stuff he has never needed.

never ever will.

harry hates carnival. he hates halloween, he hates to dress up as something he is not.

he once did, but got bullied for that.

"didn't know there were police cats, styles! you should have dressed up as a mouse, that would have been more fun."

the laughter. harry still hears the laughter in his ears.

which twitch now, thinking about this horrible experience.

harry realizes louis isn't holding his hand anymore, so he looks around to find him at the counter, speaking to the girl.

she smiles brightly and nods.

harry loves that louis can be so fully open when he feels like it. yes, he has a shy side but when he is exited he forgets that and just... does things.

like talking to a cat hybrid in a coffee shop for example.

"they are over here, sir." the girl points at one corner, louis thanks her.

he looks back and sees harry watching him with a small smile. then he runs up to harry and grabs his arm. "i found them."

and before harry can even say okay, he stands in front of a wall plastered in cat costumes. and other animals.

louis is too small to get the one on the top. "i want this one." he points at it, pouts cutely.

harry stands on his tiptoes and gets it for him. "white. you sure?" he frowns.

"yes! white, white, white! i always felt like a white kitty, you know?"

harry doesn't know exactly how much cuteness he can handle before dying.

"you did?" he smiles at louis.

the small one nods and gets it. "can i try it on, please?"

"of course you can. i think the dressing rooms are there." harry shows louis the small cabins next to them.

"yes." louis cheers happily and jumps right into the first he sees.

while waiting for a ball of fluff dressed in a kitty costume, the girl comes up behind harry. "is that your sunshine?"

harry looks back at her, raises an eyebrow. "yes, he kind of is."

"he is really cute. are you... a couple?" she smiles.

"ehm..." harry's heart wants to say yes. because he wants louis to be his boyfriend but he can't.  
firstly they are just not a couple. and secondly no one can know the famous ceo mister styles is gay.

"no. i'm kind of... his supporter..."

"supporter?" the girl raises an eyebrow now, looks like she doesn't believe harry at all.

"yeah, i mean... it's complicated."

if harry could read minds, he would have heard how the girl thought that she damn not imagined those stares and this tension between the two men but won't say anything because harry is a costumer after all.

"ready?" louis asks shyly from inside.

harry's head whips around, his neck cracks slightly and the girl next to him giggles.

louis comes out with little kitten ears poking out of his messy brown hair and a tail behind him. in the same color.

"wow." harry gulps.

the girl looks louis up and down. "you sure you want white? i think black would suit your hair color more..."

louis frowns. "no, thanks. i like white. i'm a white kitten."

he throws his hands in front of his mouth quickly and his eyes widen in shame.

harry and the girl chuckle and then she tells them they could get harry a fitting one.

"ahem... i'm actually a cat hybrid so no, thank you." harry is nervous. he hates to tell people that he isn't wearing a costume.

"oh... but maybe another one then? something?"

"a mouse." louis giggles and after getting a death stare by harry, shuts up about it.

well, louis is certainly happy now. he can be a kitty at home.

-

back home louis runs into his room, giggling and over exited to test his new ability to be a "proper cat".

harry just sighs, shakes his head, endeared by the little boy and goes into the kitchen.

it's nearly dinner time and harry decides on what to eat.

he thinks pizza will be nice and stuffs everything in the oven, heating it on and waiting. (an: watch me screwing up grammar. but i'm not a native speaker so...)

he sits down, reads a few news on his tablet and scrolls through his mails.

he hums an unknown melody while waiting for louis and is surprised, when louis doesn't seem to leave his room at all.

harry had imagined that differently.

so he frowns, stands up and in the moment he wants to cross the kitchen to find out what is wrong with louis in his room, the timer beeps, signaling him the pizza is ready.

"shit." he mumbles, gets back to the food and opens the oven.

he hears a light pattering on the tiles and doesn't find the time to turn around and check. he cuts the pizza up in eatable pieces for louis and himself.

suddenly he stops.

because there is something down there. there is something at his feet.

when he looks down he finds louis. in his cat costume. he seems happy, content and... like a cat.

he meows for the first time, when harry doesn't start to pet him.

louis lets out a huff and looks up at harry. waiting.

"oh right" harry wakes up. he pets louis on the head, fondling his hair and his ears.

must be weird to not feel the cat ears, harry muses. he did never have this problem.

the pizza is set on the table now and louis sits on harry's feet like a toddler.

"lou dear... i don't know how to do this if you are a cat. so would you please... just for dinner be a human?"

louis doesn't react to harry's pleas. just sits there, stares up at him.

harry groans. "how am i supposed to feed you? or aren't you hungry?"

louis meows.

harry sighs and takes a bite of the pizza he stares down at the cat in silence, munching on his food.

louis glares.

"louis, i really don't know how..."

harry stops, when louis's hand gets near his crotch.

harry gulps.

louis doesn't do this on purpose. he just tries to get the pizza piece.

"ehm, honey... do you want to sit on my lap? i can feed you? it's not really like cats eat but it's pizza so... and i have no bowls or anything."

louis lights up and nods. harry doesn't comment on that being not really cat-y...

louis crawls on harry's lap. sits contently on his legs and stares at the plate.

harry can even hear louis's tummy growling.

"hungry kitty, aren't you?" harry smirks and gets a second piece. he lets louis bite and chew. he bites at his own piece, waits for louis to swallow and feeds him again.

louis purrs silently and harry tries not to do it himself. it's situations like this when he realizes how much of a cat he actually is.

sometimes harry would meow when he lays tucked in bed. ready to sleep. it just kinda happens.

harry pets louis's waist and his head again. he touches him briefly and not really intimate but it sends shudders through louis's body and the cat boy on harry's lap soon gets hard.

harry sees the pre cum leaking through louis's leggings and tries not to start palming himself or the other boy.

when they finish dinner, louis hops from harry's lap and crawls into the living room.

harry and louis aren't in this room often because harry comes home late and after working upstairs, goes to bed and louis loves his room and the kitchen. wherever the sweets are.

harry tidies up the kitchen, moaning about where his butler is when he needs them. the next thought though is that probably it is the best for him to be not here.

nobody can see louis like this. and it's not because harry is ashamed of him or worries about himself getting outed as flaming homosexual, no.

he just loves the thought of louis being his cat. his kitten. only his to see and to touch and to care for.

harry follows louis into the living room and finds louis sprawled on the carpet. he lays on his tummy and harry hears his shallow breathes. did louis run around? did he exercise?

or what did he do?

harry doesn't dare to think about the possibility of louis getting off right here on the floor.

no. it can't be that. louis probably just ran around like a little maniac.

harry sits down on the couch, turns the tv on and watches louis more than everything. louis crawls around, sits in front of harry's vinyls. in front of a plant. just looks at it with the cutest and most confused look harry has ever seen.

louis really behaves like a cat right now.

louis touches the plant. but not like a person would do. more like there are no fingers he has to touch it with... just a paw.

that's why the poor plant nearly falls over.

"louis!" harry shouts angrily. "leave the plant alone!"

louis winces and crawls away. he finds the kitten in a dark space between tv and harry's phonograph.

louis meows quietly and while harry watches tv, louis seems to cuddle with the cold floor.

seriously harry just wants him to lay with him on the couch but he suppose it's the best to let louis explore his cat side on his own.

-

harry watches a movie and when it's finished he looks at the spot louis lay the last time he checked.

he still lays there. like a little ball.

harry coos and stands up. ready to take his little kitten to bed.

it's funny how cute louis is as a cat hybrid and harry just... doesn't fit in with the hybrid standards. he is no cute submissive. he doesn't giggle often or looks confused.

it's horrible how people have portrayed hybrids for years and harry is glad he can change the opinions humans have about hybrids every time he stands at a podium and talks about important stuff. hybrids aren't dumb. they aren't children caught in an adult body with animal's ears and tails.  
they are normal people with a bit of extras.

harry sneaks his hand in louis's hair and pets him. "time to go to bed, my small love."

louis doesn't budge.

harry groans. "louis." he gets impatient. it was a long day for him and all he wants is to go to bed.

"alright, i'll carry you. but only today, yeah?" harry says, sounding like a loving older sibling.

he huffs. that's not what he wants to sound like. but on the other side harry can't sound and/or act like a lover towards louis.

because he can't be.

well, what ever, harry thinks to himself, picks the tiny boy up in his arms and carries him to bed.

in the bed he strips him off his ears and tail, lays the costume right on his night stand.

harry hesitates about undressing louis.

but he can't let him sleep in all this stuff. it's a warm night.

so he just goes for louis's leggings, pulls them down slowly and...

oh.

yeah, uhm... harry coughs awkwardly. that is definitely a boner and this on the front is without doubt cum.

he shakes his head to get the dirty ideas off his mind and tucks louis in.

harry leaves the room with shaky breathes, a semi and a mission.

he will keep louis a secret. cat louis is a secret and that maybe something is going to happen, stays a secret.

no one can know but harry can't resist.

he needs to care for louis.

and he will.

-

the next day starts with cat louis crawling into the kitchen and harry cooking eggs for himself and his new kitten.

"everything okay?" harry quirks a brow and eyes louis cautiously. does he say anything to harry?   
about the undressing or the boner?

but all louis does is sit under the table and watch harry.

so harry lets the eggs slide on toast and he prepares two plates, even though he exactly knows how it is going to work today.

again all over.

"on my lap or should i cut you everything in pieces so you can eat it down there?"

louis stands up without words and cuddles himself against harry's chest. "feed me." he whispers and harry swears he sees a blush.

"okay, small cat. you gotta be good for me, yeah?"

harry can't change. he is a dominant after all.

louis nods.

"not so much kitten today, eh?"

"a bitty bit." louis mumbles childishly. "kitty time will come soon, i can feel it." he rubs his little eyes with a small fist and yawns.

"okay. when you are my kitty, you don't speak so i ask you now: is it okay for you if i... when your a cat... is it okay when i'm strict with you?"

louis lights up. "yes, please."

please?

please? harry's heart is gonna stop some day, just because louis is a perfect submissive he is never going to have the honor of caring for.

harry feeds louis then. the small boy gets a little bit jittery on harry's lap after a while and suddenly he hops down and sits on the floor.

there it is again: the boner.

harry doesn't know why louis gets hard every time he is a kitten, but harry is totally okay with it.

there's a lot of sexual frustration right now but he'll just wank it off.

it's saturday. that means harry has a whole day with louis. he is going to work a bit in the afternoon but he will do it downstairs, where he can watch louis.

louis cuddles with harry's leg and shortly harry thinks about picking him up and carrying him to the couch but then again he doesn't know if that's what louis wants when he is a cat.

"louis dear, can i pick you up?" harry mumbles and hopes louis won't hear him so the embarrassment won't be too big.

but the kitten hears him and he looks up to nod with a grateful smile.

it seems like all louis wants when he is a cat is to be around harry and be near harry. be cared for by harry.

harry thinks it will be best to use the sunday to get louis out of that cat headspace and clarify a bit about the time together. what is okay and what is not.

like in a bdsm relationship, harry thinks to himself and feels guilty. but it's the only thing that will make it easier for both.

how else is harry supposed to know what he is allowed to do?

harry picks louis up and carries him to the couch. louis bites harry in the shoulder and harry tells him not to do it again or there won't be sweets for two days.

louis whines and cuddles up again next to harry.

harry notices louis's hand hovering over his crotch area. he notices the look louis has plastered on his face.

harry would call it a poker face if it wasn't so bad and it would be clear to see louis is in pain and turned on a little bit to much.

maybe louis would like a collar, harry muses and turns on his tablet to check his mails.

while louis sits and stares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here i am again. i hope you like it. :)

after a time louis hops down and sits on the floor. his ass is kinda up in the air and harry really needs to have control right now. so he gets his laptop from his office and starts to work a bit.

louis crawls around near of harry. always having an eye on him and checking he won't leave the kitten alone.

faster than they would have guessed dinner time rolls around and harry's servant arrives to cook. 

harry tells him to make something you could eat with your hands. the servant furrows his brows but prepares pasta with pesto.

"do you need anything else, mister styles?" the man asks harry.

"you are free to leave." harry smiles. wants him to already go so louis and him can eat.

he goes and with him leaving, louis crawls into the kitchen and sits under the table again.

harry takes one of the plates the servant has prepared for him and situates it in front of louis.

"i don't know if you want to eat like this or if i should feed you, but..." harry shrugs. "that's how kitties like you eat, isn't it?"

louis looks at him and smiles gratefully. he digs right in and the next thing harry sees is louis chewing on pasta, while having red dots all over his face.

"alright, i'll just sit here, yeah?" harry chuckles and sits down on his seat. sometimes looking down to see if louis is alright with the food.

really, it's okay when he messes around a bit. harry is alright with louis being dirty or the floor being a bit red and full of pasta.

he would kind of like it really...

at dinner time there is not much to talk about because harry hasn't got somebody to talk to. he just stares and waits for louis to be finished.

when louis is eventually finished he wants to crawl out of the kitchen but harry stops him. "hey, wait, little guy." harry chews the last bits of his dish and stands up. he picks louis up and sits him down on a stool. "stay, love."

harry gets a few towels and knees in front of louis, who looks confused at him.

harry wipes louis's face. the kitten has to sneeze two times and harry muses that louis might get sick.

"louis dear, can we talk? is it okay for you to be a human for a second? you can be kitty afterwards and we can cuddle and watch something."

louis's face gets red and he looks at his lap while nodding.

harry can tell that louis gets a bit nervous.

"nothing bad, i just want to talk about rules."

"rules?" louis's voice cracks. he didn't speak all day.

"yeah. about what i'm allowed to do and what not. do you want to do this here or in the living room?"

louis says "living room" very shyly and harry takes his hand, guides him into the living room. louis still wears the ears and the tail but harry is alright with that. whatever makes louis feel comfortable.

harry turns his tablet on, gets to a new note and types: kitten louis rules.

louis looks over his shoulder and cuddles into harry's side.

"so picking you up is obviously okay with you." harry mumbles. he types it into another note, which he names: things harry can do.

"yes. every kind of contact is allowed. i kinda want you to pet me and carry me around..." louis gets shy again and stops.

"don't be so quiet, love. everything you want to say, say it now."

"a-and i want rules. like what i can't do as kitty."

"that would be?"

"peeing in a toilet."

"do you want a nappy or something?" harry furrows his brow.

"no, i want a toilet for cats." louis blushes.

harry doesn't tell louis that this would require him to be naked or at least a little bit undressed.

"i can order everything. do you want a collar or something?" harry says that like it's no big deal and it's totally fine that he suggests that. as a not-dom and a not-boyfriend.

and someone who louis should see as authority.

louis squirms around.

"yes or no, louis?" harry watches him from the side.

"yes." louis says quietly.

"rule number one: answer me when you’re not a cat or just half of it." harry writes it down. "with words."

"okay, sir." louis whispers.

harry can literally hear louis's trousers getting tighter.

"rule number two: no bites or scratches or i will get very angry." harry really tries not to say daddy or sir or master.

it's hard.

like his cock.

"rule number three: ask for help when needed and don't whine about something you didn't ask me to help you with."

louis nods.

"you can give me kisses." louis blurts out and winces afterwards. "sorry."

harry furrows his brows. "you mean that goes on the 'what harry can do'-list?"

louis nods again.

"kisses where?"

everywhere, louis wants to say.

"cheek and hand and.. maybe shoulder..."

"alright." harry writes it down.

"you can order me to do stuff."

harry laughs. "but you are a cat, louis. cats don't do stuff for humans... or hybrids..." harry sighs.

"i don't know. that is not... i mean not only when i'm a cat..."

harry coughs. is he really going through a kinda bdsm agreement with louis?

a 19 year old boy, whom he should support?

who he basically hired to be his project?

oh damn, harry isn't good at this controlling thing...

he knows he has to clarify his relationship with louis but there is a small part of him which fears louis will say no. and there is also a part of him which doesn't know if it's even legal.

harry isn't too old for louis. only six years are between them, but louis never had a real relationship. 

how could harry now introduce him to the world of bdsm?

he's not a dickhead like christian grey.

maybe he'll just have to see what louis thinks about all this. just check if he's able to have a relationship like this. and when harry thinks he's ready he is going to ask him.

but not now. they only know each other for a few weeks.

-

after a few more rules are set, louis is in his headspace again and hisses at the tv screen.

maybe harry shouldn't watch a movie about war with louis. maybe he doesn't like it.

it's a nolan movie though... harry thinks deeply about it before switching to another channel.

louis seems more comfortable at seeing elephants in their natural habitat. with their children.

the low voice of the narrator is lulling louis into a slumber.

harry sighs gently, touches louis's hair and scratches his scalp. louis's ears nearly fall off but harry fixes everything.

a human boy wants to be a kitten and a cat boy just wants to be human.

weird.

harry gave up on being normal long ago but still.

he really wants to look into louis's head.

after the documentary harry switches the tv off and gets his tablet again.

he scrolls through all the rules and thinks to himself, he may forgot something.

but what can that be?

louis stirs and wakes up after a time.

he quietly meows and harry guesses louis wants to cuddle, so he gets a little kitten lou on his lap and touches his tummy.

louis tries to purr again and huffs when it doesn't sound like a cat's purr.

so harry purrs to show him.

really, just to be a nice dom (or whatever he is now).

louis kind of thinks this is harry laughing at him and scratches his arm lightly.

harry's sleeves are rolled up and louis's little fingernails are sharper than expected.

harry gasps. "louis!"

louis didn't realize before what he did. he just acted on his instincts and wants. like a cat would.

but then it drains on him. even in a deep headspace he realizes that scratching harry is a no no.

he whimpers and looks down in his lap. he doesn't know how that happened. since when is he a bad boy?

"louis, what are we going to do now, huh?"

harry knows what on the punishment list stands.

isolation

refusing to cuddle (not more than a day because louis needs cuddles a lot)

spanking

sure, louis meant spanking in the non-sexual way. how parents would spank their children.

but harry is a dom after all.

"over my lap. now."

louis sobs quietly.

"i told you not to scratch, louis. it is one of the first rules and you already broke it. so i will spank you five times on your bum now. alright?"

louis nods, leans over harry's lap.

gently harry gets the cat tail out of the way. so he has full access to louis's bum.

then he notices that louis's cat tail isn't fixated at his trousers, like he thought he would do.

harry really doesn't know where it ends but he is not sure if this is for him to know.

he gulps. louis, the little bastard.

"count. i don't care if you are a cat. you are my cat and my cat is able to count."

"meow!" louis protests weakly and earns the first slap for that.

"louis. don't make me even angrier, little boy."

"kitten." louis whines. "one, sir."

harry smirks. much better.

another one.

"two."

after the fifth louis is slightly rutting on harry's knee. his breathes are shallow and his fringe sticks to his forehead.

harry feels louis's erection and he probably should tell him to masturbate in his own room and not while rubbing on harry.

but harry doesn't.

he watches louis getting faster and more desperate.

he sees louis's little hand coming down on his own butt to spank three times more.

not as a punishment though. it's more of a reward.

harry nearly falls over.

but he doesn't. he only watches and gets harder every second.

louis's eyes are closed and he's blabbering to himself.

harry thinks he hears the words "good boy" between incoherent rants.

louis is a sub. and soon he will be harry's.

if he not already is.

louis stops and cums in his pants. he settles down on harry's lap and is very exhausted. he is huffing and puffing. he looks around in the room with slightly red eyes.

"good again?" harry dares to ask. he pets louis's side and watches the smaller boy nod.

it seems like louis isn't ashamed at all.

like it is the most natural thing to do.

"are there any other things i should put on the 'things harry can do'-list, love?"

louis shudders and whines. he shuffles on harry's lap and it seems like he's a full cat again. doesn't even realize harry has spoken to him.

harry sighs and shakes his head. louis is a hot mess and he would be lying if he didn't say he is not ready to tame him.

louis falls asleep again on harry's lap and after ten minutes he wakes up and crawls through the room while constantly meowing.

he doesn't seem to want something but more try to practice how to meow correctly.

harry doesn't dare to meow to show louis. not again.

harry tries to read the newspaper but he really can't because louis won't stop meowing.

his voice is already sore and raspy. like he shouted all day.

in his pants there is a wet spot. harry thinks it must be gross to have dried cum in his pants. but he won't undress louis. he has to draw a line somewhere.

"louis dear? what's up with you?"

like with a cat harry holds his hand in louis's direction so the curious kitten comes and sniffs.

"why are you meowing?" harry asks that more to himself than to louis.

louis doesn't know himself, but he really needs to pee.

with a whine he hops the way to the bathroom and locks the door behind himself.

harry just sits and stares this time. shaking his head.

-

the door closes behind louis and when it's finally locked and he is safe, louis breaks down.

"oh no! oh no no no!" he whisper-shouts and ruffles through his hair.

his kitten ears fall down and he just stares at them.

"what did you do to me?" he whines to the costume. "i didn't want to wank off with harry in the room. even on harry! really? that wasn't me! that was all you!" louis finds it hard to breathe. he definitely needs air but on the other hand can't leave the bathroom without harry noticing.

why didn't harry just stop him? why was he so normal afterwards?

why did louis do it in the first place?

he knows. he was horny from being spanked and being touched. he was horny because of harry. because harry was strict and louis had to do as he was told.

that's why.

but why didn't he stop himself? maybe he was just to deep in his comfort zone. maybe he was too much of a cat in that moment. and cats do what they want and what they think is the best in the situation.

instinct it's called.

but humans can think rationally for a reason.

because you just don't wank off on a stranger's knee!

okay, harry isn't a stranger for him but he is something like his... uncle? no, not really. he is something like his caregiver. yeah. harry cares for louis.

in a platonic way. it's neither sexual nor romantic and never will be. because lets be real: louis is nineteen and harry is around twenty-five.

he would never have feelings for someone like louis.

louis pees while sitting. his mummy told him not to stand up because his pee finds its way to the floor.

maybe though she told him because one time in primary school louis and his best friend stan made a peeing contest and they joked around and giggled while painting the wall yellow.

needless to say louis's teacher wasn't amused.

since then jay told her son to not pee while standing up.

even before harry picked him up and took him home, louis always sat. sometimes the other homeless kids laughed at him and called him a pussy. but louis would just play dumb and tell them he really likes cats.

so now he sits and thinks. about harry and their odd relationship.

louis is his... kitten? what exactly is this?

it's weird for louis to be grateful for such a relationship but it's also weird for harry to like it and not draw the line somewhere between friend and boyfriend.

louis washes his hands like good boys do and puts the ears back on his head. he has to change his trousers but he wants to be around harry so he will just do it later.

maybe the dried come in his pants is his personal punishment. he should never wank off on harry again.

louis returns to the living room to find it empty. he lightly sobs. he depends on harry when he is a cat. he needs attention. it's not like he crawls about when he's home alone. he wants somebody - harry - to see him.

so he meows and sits in front of the staircase, which would be a possibility to get to harry.

when i'm not down here, i'm up there, harry told him on the first day.

louis's paws (really just his balled up and slightly opened fists) are on the first step. his upper body is stretched a bit and his bum is in the air. wiggling a little so that his tail swings around.

he doesn't see harry. and that's damn annoying. he needs harry. he really does and even though he doesn't know how long harry waited for him while he whined in the bathroom, he wants the older one to be here for him. right now.

because a little kitten needs a...

a...?

louis furrows his brows and then steps on step two. three follows and then four.

when he has climbed up six steps he sees a slightly opened door. it must be harry's office.

he sees harry's feet in his awkward grand dad-sandales.

louis grins and then proceeds to climb till the top.

on the top floor it's a little bit warmer than downstairs and he sees a few doors. one is the one to harry's office, the others seem to be to his bedroom and the bathroom.

louis crawls over the floor. ass up swinging about like a little tease.

he really doesn't try at all but he likes to show off.

harry hears the little noises louis makes. his breathing and his hands on the floor. he hears a soft sigh and something that sounds like an annoyed grumble. a whimper maybe.

so he looks up, glasses still on his nose. he was just typing a mail. (he thought about wanking but didn't in case the little curious kitten came up here.)

harry doesn't mind at all that louis came up here. he never told him if he was allowed to and louis never asked but really it's alright as long as louis doesn't break anything.

"hey, who's there?" harry chuckles.

louis's cheeks are red from excitement and his smile is wide. the wet patch on his pants is still there. harry tries to ignore that louis came because of him.

in his little pants.

louis meows and crawls his way to harry. he sits next to harry's desk and looks up curiously. "what are you doing, sir?"

his voice is quiet but calm and content.

"i'm mailing someone. since when do cats talk?" he smirks amused.

"i'm a hybrid at the moment."

"oh, i know one myself. i think you know him."

"is his name harry?" louis giggles.

"yes." harry smiles. "would you like to sit on my lap? you can help me."

louis lights up. while everyone had a dad they could help with his work, he never did. his dad troy was a real asshole and his mum never had luck with her boyfriends after that either.

so he nods and tells harry with a cute gesture of making grabby hands that he wants to get picked up.

when he is settled on mr. styles' lap, he looks around.

still cat ears poking out of his fluffy fringe.

"i have a few papers here. you can staple two of them together. always one of a kind with the other."

louis nods. "what does 'staple' mean, harry?" he doesn't sound embarrassed. rather eager to learn.

"this thing here," harry shows louis the instrument. "staples stuff together. it's like the papers hold hands. they cling together but you can separate them."

honestly harry was never good with explanations and maybe he shouldn't treat louis like he knows nothing, but louis giggles quietly, seems absolutely happy to make papers hold hands and grabs everything with his small fingers.

"what are you doing while i make papers be friends?"

"i'm going to watch you." harry shuts down his laptop and smirks. his hands on both louis's sides.

-

harry's hands seem to be everywhere. louis shudders and mewls while trying to heft two papers together.

he squirms around and feels harry's breathe in his neck.

then a little kiss. "you are doing so well, lou. go on. i'm just here watching, so you won't hurt yourself, yeah?"

louis knows that he probably won't anyway but it feels so nice that harry is there and tries to support and protect him. that he cares for him.

"yes, sir." louis whispers and continues to work.

harry kisses him again. this time on the shoulder. the fabric of louis's t-shirt is soon moved away. harry's fingers pet louis's skin carefully and louis can hardly concentrate anymore.

"you said kisses on the shoulder are alright?"

louis nods. he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and shudders again. because now the tip of harry's tongue touches his smooth skin. slides over it and suddenly there are opened lips. harry kisses louis softly. lets go again and lets the fabric slide in its original place over louis's shoulder.

louis finishes his task and leans back against harry. without saying a word he grabs harry's hand and plays with the older's fingers.

"well done." harry murmurs and sniffs louis's hair. the smell is fantastic and a bit sweaty from earlier excitement.

"meow." louis imitates a cat.

"purr for me, okay?" 

louis stiffs.

"i mean... i want to show you how it’s done. or don't you want to be a good kitty for me?" harry smirks.

louis shuffles and nods.

"words."

"yes, sir."

so louis is a good kitty and purrs for his... harry?

what exactly is harry to him?

harry nods thinking and purrs himself to show louis.

louis turns around curiously and watches harry's mouth twitch, seeing the wide blue eyes.

harry loves the sight before him. louis's cheeks are red, his breaths are shallow, his mouth is half open and his pupils flicker from harry's mouth to his eyes, to his nose and to his head.

his head? but harry is sure that louis looks at his head. maybe he admires harry's short and curly hair. it's nearly as fluffy as louis's.

louis's one little hand comes to harry's head and pets over one ear.

it shakes a bit and harry's upper body winces.

"sorry, i was just... wondering..." louis trails off and still looks at harry's cat ear, which is moving now. flattening against harry's head.

"wondering what?"

"what would happen..."

harry chuckles. "now you know."

louis nods and turns around on harry's lap. he loves sitting in harry's lap. he feels small and... submissive to him. kind of. not in a bad way. in a way that is protective and good. that is right.

harry groans. louis's foot just caressed his crotch.

louis doesn't notice. is innocent, as he squirms and cuddles into harry's chest

"is it comfortable enough, love?"

"yes, thank you." louis's eyes close and he tries out his ability to purr again.

harry smiles, watches him and his hands press down on louis's back.

louis doesn't fall asleep, he slept too much this day anyway.

he just lets the still and quiet moment last. harry hums and his chair is slightly moving.

louis doesn't even notice the half hard on in harry's pants. he doesn't even notice that harry has to adjust louis in his lap to not get more aroused. (if that's even possible.)

"can i see your room, sir?" the shaky sentence leaves louis's squished mouth. harry thinks louis might have drooled on his shirt but it's okay if he did. louis is too cute to be mad at him about something like this.

"my room?" harry asks and lets his hand slide a bit lower on louis's back. he wants to know where this god forsaken tail ends!

but he won't pull it out. harry might be bitchy sometimes but he isn't that much of an asshole.

"yes. where you sleep and where your toys are."

"louis, i already told you i don't have cat toys."

louis squirms.

"lou?"

"sorry, i forgot. my head is littler than yours."

"i don't think so. i think you just forgot because you wanted to believe i have something you could play with." harry smiles and adjusts louis again. this time their crotches touch.

"i just wanna little toy..." louis's voice shakes of embarrassment.

"a cat toy or a kid toy, lou? tell me what you want and i will buy you the exact thing."

louis's little fluffy fringe is all over the place when he shakes his head against harry's chest.

"i can't buy you things, if i don't know what you want." harry smiles.

"i don't know i wanna play. maybe a little fishy."

"you want a pet?" harry chuckles. oh the irony. he wants a pet as well but a different kind.  
the kind you can care for and fuck afterwards. the one which can be naked or dressed.

harry wants louis as his pet.

"a fishy that i can play with."

"louis, i won't buy you a fish so you can kill it like real cats do. i'm not a monster."

louis huffs. " i mean a soft fishy."

louis wants a stuffy and harry didn't realize until now.

"oh... okay, sure. i'll ask the internet if they have something like that."

"really?" louis's tiny face lights up at this. he smiles at harry with great joy.

"really. do you still want to see my room?"  
-

"it's so big!" louis is fascinated. he stops holding harry's hand. he needs to look at it closely and remember every inch.

harry chuckles. "it's not much bigger than yours is."

"but yes it is! the bed is big and you have a walk in closet! can i live in that closet? it's so big."

"you didn't even see it. the door is closed." harry laughs and grins dopily. louis stands in front of the door and tries to open it.

"it's locked." he pouts.

"yeah, and it'll stay that way. you can look at the other things i have in my room, love. the closet isn't much fun anyway."

louis seems a bit disappointed but nods. so he hops on the bed. totally forgets that it's harry's and that it's rude to just hop on other people's beds.

but harry surely couldn't be happier.

and more aroused.

seeing louis on his bed.

all giggly and jump-y and fluffy. he could not ask for anything else.

and no, he doesn't think about louis tied up to his bed posts. no.

-

liam looks at louis curiously. maybe a bit smirking.

louis sits over his essay. his eyes are directed on his paper.

liam chuckles and shakes his head.

louis looks up at him and frowns. "what's wrong?"

liam grins at him. "how long do you think this will go?"

"what exactly do you mean?"

at first louis was shy and didn't like talking to liam but they know each other for weeks now and since louis knows now he's definitely in love with harry, not liam, he is not embarrassed around him anymore.

liam crosses his arms in front of his chest and shrugs. "you are sitting there. and you suck on your pencil. you only do that when you're not here."

"not here." louis sounds questioningly.

"yeah, your thoughts are... somewhere else. and i have a guess where they are."

louis looks at his paper. "i've got three sentences already. it's not like i don't try."

liam laughs, his head falls back. "maybe you should write about what exactly you feel. write about your thoughts."

louis blushes and nibbles on his pencil again. its end is full of saliva and it looks like louis sucks a dick, but liam won't ever mention that. he is his teacher after all.

and he has a quirky blonde boyfriend.

but it really looks like louis sucks cock.

"i won't. i will write about the topic you gave me."

liam takes louis's paper into his hands, his eyes travel over the words louis has brought down in half an hour and he quirks a brow. "no."

"no what? stop talking in riddles, lima!" louis pouts.

"you won't finish that ever. you have two choices. choice one is to write an essay about your deepest thoughts and i will swear that i won't ever tell harry about it. or choice two: doing math problems."

"you know i hate math." louis squints his eyes.

"i'm your teacher, kid. choose."

louis scoffs and ruffles through his hair with one hand. "one it is then."

he takes his stuff back from liam and begins to write things down.

this will at least be easy.

\- the first day i saw harry i thought he was an arrogant business man. he sat in a coffee shop i tried to get a job at and when he looked at me like all those rich and wealthy people do, i saw his ears. they twitched. i was fascinated. sure, i always loved cats, but i never met a hybrid before.

i forgot about all the prejudges i had and went up to him. i asked if he really is a hybrid. that sounds stupid and childish, sure. but i had to.

there was this loud voice in my head that told me he will change my life. how? i didn't know. maybe it was faith. i don't really believe in stuff like this but i was brave and asked him.

he told me to sit down. i did.

later he asked me to come with him to his workplace. i did.

he asked me to sign a contract. i did.

he wanted me to move in with him. i did.

everything he told me to. i did.

i never asked myself why, but i guess the answer is right here in front of me. 

i want to.

i want to be good and behave. because every time i am, he is so happy and cares a little bit more about me.

it's different than with a parent. it's different.

harry and i are different. and maybe even difficult.

i'm scared to define what we have because i think harry isn't interpreting it the way i do. 

why should he like a guy like me? barely legal, dependent on him?

without harry i would be still on the streets.

and i'm scared if i tell him, he'd be disgusted. or something.

my thoughts are all over the place and all i want is to be his.

only his and forever. -

"i'm done." louis sits back. his right hand hurts.

"and i'm gone. i have to go, lou. i'll have a look at it later, alright? tomorrow we will do a bit math. prepare for that, you lazy boy." liam ruffles through louis's hair and takes the sheet.

"greetings to harry." liam opens the door himself. he will find the way out and he knows louis likes to sleep after the lessons.

"greetings to niall." louis mumbles and has his eyes still set on the table before him. what did he just give liam?

oh no!

-

harry had a bad day at work. his co-workers seem to be gone mental and ridiculous and every time he tries to relax or close his eyes, he sees louis.

sitting in front of him. smiling. with cat ears on his head.

sometimes harry wishes louis was a real hybrid. it would be so nice. louis could understand him the way harry needs it.

he leaves the car, says goodbye to the driver and opens his front door.

he enters the house, his feet on the floor the only thing to hear.

it's so quiet. maybe louis takes one of his beloved naps.

it's often like this: louis has school with liam in the morning, does his homework after lunch, gets into bed and when he wakes up (normally harry would wake him) he is in his kitty mood.

it was like this for two weeks now. louis being a cat when harry is around. or a hybrid.

liam told harry many time that he doesn't think louis has a mental illness. he is very mature when around his teacher and his work gets better every day. he just seems to need harry to care for him. 

there is still so much stress in him from former years on the streets.

louis isn't fixed but harry can help.

to hear all this from mister "the boy wants to be a cat, i think he is mentally ill, harry!" is a good sign.

louis isn't on his bed sleeping. he sits in the living room, the tv is on and his hand is fixing   
something near of his butt.

maybe his cat tail, which is poking out from his waistband.

harry smiles. "good afternoon, lou."

louis looks at him happily and crawls in harry's direction. harry knees down and pets louis on the head and on his back. then he gives louis's his kisses in the face. all over it, which makes louis giggle.

"were you a good boy today, love?"

louis nods, eyes big.

harry didn't say kitten on purpose. because louis is only a kitten when he is around, and louis doesn't just want to be a good kitten, rather a good boy

just for harry.

-

. a few months later .

"harry, you are home early." liam sits on the couch. together with louis. louis seems to still concentrate and liam has his phone in the hand. probably texting niall, his boyfriend.

"you are wrong. i'm on time. the intruder are you, liam." harry frowns after that, sits down his bag and peels himself out of his jacket.

"harry, did you know there once was a war which lasted 30 years?! i mean, that's really a lot, isn't it?" louis glows while telling harry this historical fact.

"yeah, i knew." harry chuckles and disappears into the kitchen. he comes back with a glass of water in his hand. then he sits down next to louis. so the small boy is surrounded by the two handsome men.

"he is doing well. i told him he should just read over historical stuff. to just... know it i guess?" liam smiles at louis, who is sucking on his pencil again, forehead scrunched up in concentration.

"oh, that sounds nice, but why are you still here?" harry drinks a bit of water. louis watches him out of the corner of his eye. harry looks so elegant when he drinks, louis notices.

he noticed before but still.

harry is beautiful.

"louis told me he wants me to because he gets bored easily and when he is distracted he won't study."

"you are here to tell him to read?" harry quirks a brow amusedly. sounds like louis. definitely.

"yep." liam pops the p and looks at his phone, incoming text.

"okay, i guess i'll leave now. louis, stay strong and be good." liam winks at louis.

who nods and gets red. he shyly looks at his lap and thinks about just hitting stupid liam in the belly.

but he doesn't.

harry brings liam to the door and liam sighs. "harold, it's an honor for me to teach your little lou but... you know i think he should go to a public school. i really love teaching him but i think the things he has to improve in, he can do in school. with others. he has to socialize."

harry frowns. "but he.. you teach him for half a year now."

"yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"only half a year..."

"harry, louis is damn smart. he will cope with things and he needs a school and hobbies. you and i are his only friends. it can't stay like that. he gets lonely so easily nowadays. didn't you notice?"

"no, i actually didn't." harry mumbles and looks down at his shoes he still wears.

"think about it. i will write something like a testimonial for him and you can effort a good school. you have the money and isn't this what you wanted for him? support? an education?"

"don't go all mentor on me, i swear." harry means it but he knows liam is right.

louis needs a school, he needs friends his age.

he will still be his kitten, right?

it's not like louis will just fly away on a magic carpet and never come back.

it's not like all these friends will tell him harry is just a stupid hybrid.

it's not like-

it will be probably just that.

harry sighs. no.

he can't let louis go just yet.

-

"harry, did you know the 20th century was full of horrible wars?"

"you seem a little bit obsessed with wars." harry munches on his instant noodles and watches louis.

the small, exited boy has his book next to himself, looks at all the pictures in it and reads the facts next to them. it's something like a summary of world history, harry muses.

he is glad louis likes to learn new things. he likes it that louis improves so fast and that he seems independent more and more.

but there is a bitter corner in harry's brain, making him think that louis won't need him for long anymore.

he is twenty years old. celebrated his birthday with harry, liam and niall at home.

he even got drunk.

harry forgets his food. only has his eyes set on louis.

he watches while louis's mouth quirks up and talks about history.

harry finds himself nodding even though he is stuck in his own thoughts.

does louis know that he changed? does he know that he is with harry for so long now?

does louis ever think about harry when the other is at work?

harry wants to hit himself for those sappy thoughts. but he can't help because he does.

he thinks about louis every day. he even has a picture on his desk. the one from louis's twentieth birthday. his eyes are crinkled, his mouth is formed to a smile, his teeth are visible. he is blushing from all the attention and in his hand there is a piece of cake on a plate.

a cake harry made for him.

cats and kittens are on it of course.

and it took a lot of time to make it...

"but that was the strategy, you know? it was just distraction. when they found out they tried to hold it back but it didn't work." louis's explanation just got more intense as he is now gesturing with his hands and feet.

little hands and feet.

the feet that like to stand on harry's feet. the hands that like to lay on harry's knees when louis gets fed.

as a kitten of course.

today isn't kitty time, louis told harry after liam was gone. he wants to study and being a kitty makes it impossible for him.

"do you want to go to a public school, lou?" harry just blurts it out.

sure, louis would have get spanked for interrupting if he was the one doing it.

louis stops in his movements and looks at harry baffled.

"a public school?"

"yes, like normal teenagers go."

"i'm not a teenager anymore." louis grins proudly.

"you know what i mean." harry sighs. "liam told me that you are ready and i really... i'm scared... i have really dumb thoughts but... if you'd want to i'd of course pay everything."

louis looks sad.

really, harry never expected louis to look like this but he looks like a sad puppy.

"what is it?" harry questions.

louis lets his hands fall into his lap. "that means i would move out for real."

oh yeah, the flat thing. they bought a flat for louis and it even has some of his stuff in there. he gets papped there but of course it's just a trick. louis still lives with harry.

"what? why that?" harry doesn't want to get angry but he does. what does louis mean?

"i mean that this is probably the next thing you will tell me to do." he sighs.

louis's therapist told him the boy has low self esteem and thinks he is depended of harry. he also has this crazy idea that one day harry will just let him go and won't be sorry about it.

like his mum did.

harry doesn't know too much about louis's family. he knows louis is an only child, his father left when he was really young and his mum is in jail. for what ever reason. harry doesn't know if he really wants to know.

"all i do is support you and all i want is for you to be happy."

"so i have to move out?" louis closes one eye.

"louis!" harry shouts a bit too loudly. louis winces.

"you don't have to move out! i never said that!" he ruffles through his hair. it's getting longer but louis doesn't want him to cut it.

"sorry." louis looks down. "my ideas and... my brain... i don't know. messy up there." he points to his head with a cute and apologetic smile.

"one more word about moving out and you will be over my lap, young man."

"so what colour will we paint my new room, sir?" louis smirks.

and harry's chair screeches as he rolls back from the table.

"come here." he tells louis in a dark and husky voice.

-

louis stands up and not like harry expected him to just comes around the table to get over his lap.

no. louis crawls under the table and when his hands are near enough to lay on harry's knees they do.

he looks up to his supporter with innocent eyes.

harry tries not to growl like a wild animal.

"get over my lap, louis. no buts and excuses."

that's of course what louis wanted for the whole evening and so he does.

he lays across harry's lap who is now trailing with one of his hands to louis's waistband.

"can i...?" he mumbles shyly and louis nods.

"yes." the smaller one says and harry drags his trousers down.

he gulps. because louis's tight boxershorts stretch over his bottom deliciously.

he loves just looking at it but knowing his hand will be on this precious bum, gets him turned on.

louis shifts on harry's lap and his bum positions itself in the air. asking for the first spank.

when harry's hand comes down the first time it's a slide not a spank. it's a caress, nearly a worship. 

harry is careful and he wants louis to know that he will be gentle.

louis's eyes are directed at the floor and when harry touches him the first time this evening they go wide.

louis's lips part slightly and a whimper escapes his mouth.

he didn't want to tell harry he likes it but he just did. oops.

"well, you won't like the spanks." harry smirks and his hand comes down rapidly. twice and hard. on the right cheek.

louis squeals.

his abdomen winces and he shifts again. he notices harry's erection and shifts another time after the third spank.

"i'm sorry, sir."

"sorry for what?"

they discussed it many times. louis doesn't have to count but he has to apologize.

"for talking back... for being... sassy!" the last word is screamed because now harry has his hand brought down on the left cheek three times in a row.

it's enough.

"good. you better never talk back in a shameless way like that ever again, louis. or i will think of harder punishments."

harry surely can't do what he would like to. things like orgasm denial or whipping or even chastity. being choked or mouth fucked.

harry is not sexual with louis. and he probably never will be.

even though louis has masturbated a few times when harry was in the room, he was a cat there and harry can't do anything sexual with louis until the human louis has agreed to it.

-

"the school is in our neighborhood. not far away. you could just walk there or i will get you a taxi every morning."

louis pouts and looks at the display of the laptop. they are now sitting in harry's office. louis's bum got rubbed with nice cream by himself and maybe the boy inserted one or two fingers in his hole to come with harry's name on his lips.

and maybe at the same time harry was upstairs, seated at the door, cock in hand and moaning about louis's red spanked ass.

but only maybe.

and now louis sits on harry's lap like a little boy would on his daddy's.

"it's a private school, harry."

"is that a bad thing? i think private schools are better. you know i went to a public one and it was horrible. you will use tablets in the lessons. crazy technology and you will have nice uniforms."

harry's head is ridiculous again as it plays pictures and little films of louis wearing a school girl uniform. little skirt flying up as he giggles and turns around to harry.

"shit."

"did i say something wrong?" louis looks at harry with worried eyes. he just tried to tell harry the man doesn't have to spend so much money on the boy. but that seemed to be a wrong thing to say.

"what? no, no..." harry mumbles and scrolls down. he frowns and thinks about just running away.  
alone.

a louis on his sensitive and wanked cock isn't good. especially not paired with imagines of louis in a skirt in his head.

 

"do whatever you want. i'll take the school you will assign me to. you are the payer and you say what is payed for."

louis tries to hop down but harry holds him by the hips. "stay. and tell me which school you want to go to, louis william tomlinson."

louis inhales sharply and nods. he googles a few schools and instead of the screen, harry watches louis's little fingers on the keyboard. typing and clicking.

he wants to suck on those fingers until they are wet enough to finger louis.

he wants to do things like this: sit in his office and louis on his lap. but they are naked and his cock is in louis hole. louis bouncing on his cock while whimpering and calling him his master or daddy.

"i think this one here." louis points to the screen and shifts. harry is hard again and oh how damn he wants to sink down to his knees and suck harry off.

he wants to hear the older's moans. see his head throwed back.

that would be a dream come true.

"yeah." harry gulps. his voice is raspy and even darker than before.

"do you allow me to visit this school with you, sir? to see what it looks like." louis's voice has gone more quiet and submissive. he only calls harry sir when he feels like it and it only seems to be when they are alone, harry is horny and louis is either on his lap or near him.

"a visit." harry murmurs. "of course, lou. we will visit as many schools as you want to."

-

harry has a pair of sunglasses sat on his nose while louis prefers to look into the bright sun.

"it looks..." harry scrunches up his face and shakes his head.

"what?" louis looks at him, notices harry's bitchy attitude just hearing the words he said.

"it looks like a public school."

"it is one after all." louis pulls his hip out sassily and quirks a brow.

"it looks like something that isn't cared for enough."

"run down?"

"yeah..."

"i told you it's a public school." louis giggles into the palm of his hand and harry's face lights up at this cute behaviour.

"do you want to go inside, lou?" harry's voice isn't supposed to be raspy but it ends up to be.

louis nods and both of them are walking past a few curious students, whispering about the famous hybrid and his project.

 

harry doesn't dare to correct them. saying louis is not just a project to him. he is like a friend in need or even a lover.

but harry doesn't and just takes louis's hand when he notices the small one wants to get held.

"hand holding in school?" harry mumbles in louis's direction.

but the smaller one just looks around with a smiling face. he is too innocent to even notice that hand holding makes people think about certain things... about how their relationship maybe is defined.

sure, harry knows it's not the best idea to hold hands with a guy in public when you want to (have to) stay in the closet but he couldn't care less. it is louis after all and he knows that the small kitten like boy needs to hold his hand sometimes or sit in his lap or cuddle into his side or get carried around.

harry knows sometimes louis wants to get treated like a child. cared for like one.

and probably he forgets that people are watching the two. because it's harry and harry is the strong hybrid who always takes care. who will defend him in every situation.

they end up in the headmaster's office. louis sits in a chair next to harry. he is nervous and looks down a lot. shy all over again.

"and louis is your... son? or... brother?" the principal seems confused, signing a paper.

"i take care of him." harry smiles.

the man in front of him nods and blushes. louis doesn't know if the man - nearing his 50s - is gay, attracted to harry or just nervous. maybe he knows about harry's wealth and wonders why he sends louis to a run down public school.

but louis has an urge to hiss at the principal. his principal.

he doesn't.

"you want to join us after the summer, louis?" the teacher looks at louis, eyebrows nearly in his hair.

louis nods.

"words." harry mumbles. signaling louis if he doesn't behave, the punishment won't be nice at all.

"yes, sir." well... it was the answer to harry's comment but the principal nods happily and carries on with the questions.

"which was your last school then?"

"he is getting homeschooled at the moment." harry interferes and the principal's eyes are on him again.

louis blushes.

"oh, why the change then?"

"socializing i guess." harry shrugs. "he will have to one day and i think it's getting boring for him at home."

"i like your school, sir." louis smiles. he wants the attention back on him and somehow the words have just slipped out.

"well, thank you, young man." the principal grins and nods.

"do you have a band? i'd like to make music." louis is wiggling around in his chair again and harry would just like to sit him on his lap, spank his thigh three times and-

"yeah, we have one actually."

"that's great!" louis is so enthusiastic about that, that he hops out off his chair.

harry frowns at that.

-

at home again harry holds a leaflet about the school and the educational part.

him and louis are sitting on the couch, louis's feet in harry's lap, awkwardly near to harry's crotch.

louis scrolls through harry's ipad, mumbling about music and instruments.

"you want to learn something? guitar? piano?" harry asks, looking at louis.

okay, he imagines louis laying naked on the piano and harry fucking him like good boys deserve it.  
"yeah..." louis trails off and jumps up. "a kitty guitar!" he squeaks and shows harry the screen, now sitting next to him, feet still buried between harry's legs.

harry looks at the picture. "nope."

"what?" louis's face scrunches up.

"no. i said no. you can look for a normal looking one but i won't buy you a guitar with kittens on it."

"why?" louis whines.

"louis, you are twenty years old!"

"long hair, don't care." louis mimics harry, throwing his non-existent long hair back.

harry shakes his head. curls sticking up in every direction. "you can have a white one or a wooden one but not something like this."

louis rolls with his eyes and harry doesn't want to believe what he just saw.

"louis."

"you are twenty, mister." louis mimics harry again, squinting his eyes like a little bratty kid.

harry snorts.

"well, when i'm twenty i can decide what i want."

"not if i am the one buying it."

"but i have my own money." louis challenges. he shuts down the ipad and crawls in harry's lap, grinning at him.

"i won't allow it."

now it is louis's time to snort. "what are you... my sugar daddy?"

harry smirks. "well let me think about it... i buy you stuff, i care for you, i treat you like a princess and i spank you. yes, i am your sugar daddy, louis."

louis looks at him baffled and his face gets red.

he hops down from harry's lap, gets the tablet and runs into his room, screaming: "buy me the kitten guitar, daddy. or i will whine forever!“

-

harry invited liam and niall to come over in the evening. he doesn't want to go to work tomorrow and he can't be in his office without thinking about louis riding him or sucking him off.

such a tragic drama he has got himself into there.

he is lost in louis and it doesn't seem to ever stop.

where ever harry goes, louis is already there. on his mind, in his head.

he can't do anything without thinking about louis.

worrying about how things will be when louis goes to a public school.

one side of harry's head feels guilty about being jealous. and the other one is the one being absolutely jealous, screaming about how louis can't go to school because sooner or later he will find someone better than harry. someone who can give him what he wants. what ever this might be.

harry needs distraction from all of these apocalyptic thoughts and that's why he invited liam and niall and made his servant go shopping for a nice dinner.

right now harry stands in the kitchen, cook book in hand, brows furrowed while he whisks something.

louis is in his room. probably working on something creative. 

"apples, apples..." harry murmurs and looks around for them. he needs apples. what the hell. who would put apples in a dish like that.

but on the other hand: sometimes things you think would never match, match the best.

harry is lost again.

he'd never thought louis and him would match. never.

never in a million years.

they are so different.

but perfect for each other.

or is this just harry being foolishly in love?

he finds the apples, peels and cuts them. after that the fruits land in the oven with the other things.

"cheese after twenty minutes." harry tells himself while looking at the receipt.

he lays the cook book on the counter and cleans up. he needs to do things to not think about louis.

liam texts harry after that. asking him if niall and him need to dress up. if they go out or stay in.

harry tells him they are staying at his (louis' and his) house because he cooked dinner.

liam seems surprised but says okay, they will be on time.

or try to be because niall is a lazy shit who never cares about being on time and laughs at liam for hurrying.

niall told harry when liam is hurrying he has this cute grumpy face.

liam doesn't think it's cute though.

-

louis sits on the floor in front of his closet. his legs don't seem to be in the standing mood.

he needs to find something to impress the guests. even though it's only harry and his friends, who already know louis.

louis wants to have all eyes on him. all of the attention.

he wants to stick out. even though they are only four people.

he looks at all the nice clothes harry and him bought him. some of them were presents and some of them were things louis bought with harry's amazon account.

"louis, why another shirt? why another cap? stop spending my money like that!"

"I needed that. and i'm bored." pout.

harry can't say something mean to a pouting louis.

he gave louis a few spanks and everything was fine again.

(and well, harry changed his password.)

louis called him at work one time to ask for the new one and harry refused and told him not to buy anything.

louis pouted again but harry couldn't see because he was at work. sad world.

and now there are so many cute and extravagant clothes in front of louis and he really needs an outfit. but it seems impossible for him to find something.

because all he can think about is harry. harry's hair and his tail and his ears. and his cock which must be big.

very big. and louis wants to touch everything of harry.

he whines quietly and presses his eyes closed. he can't think like that. it's stupid to get his hopes up high when he knows harry can't have a relationship and even when he could have one it certainly won't be with an broken 20 year old boy, who he rescued from the streets.

sometimes louis has those thoughts. then he thinks about what would have been now when harry didn't help him.

maybe he would be starved. and cold. or even dead.

who can tell? even though he survived all those years why shouldn't he have decided to give just that year?

maybe he would have been freezing in some park and then lay down. he would have just closed his eyes and told himself: well, it's okay, i would never have a future anyway.

but that wasn't the case. the case was that a cat hybrid saved him from all this. gave him a home and support. even love and security.

harry gave louis's a life again. a good one. a nice one. and louis couldn't be more grateful.

"things to wear." he mumbles. he really doesn't want to cry right now because when he started crying now he would have to run to harry and tell him why he was crying. and then he would sit in harry's lap, get rocked like an upset toddler and shushed. maybe harry would even sing for him.

but he can't do that right now because he is naked and harry is cooking.

-

niall and liam arrive when harry is in his bathroom upstairs. he hears the door bell ring and checks himself in the mirror one last time before leaving the steamy room. he has buttons to button up on the way down and he sings quietly to himself.

liam and niall are good distractions from louis. maybe he should have told louis to go out with someone so the grown ups could have a nice dinner.

but there are holes in this plan: number one: louis doesn't have any friends beside the three men.

and number two: louis being twenty is grown up himself.

it would have been ridiculous to tell him to go to the cinema. and harry isn't that heartless.

while opening the door, he tells himself that tonight is about his friendship with liam and niall. not about louis.

louis will be just there. in the background while harry laughs with the other couple about old college times. yes. that's it.

that's totally what this evening will be like.

"harold!" niall says with a wide grin. his hair is all over the place and his outfit seems a bit messy as well. as if he slept in the clothes he is wearing.

liam has a bitter look on his face, watching niall and harry hug.

"lima, what's up?" harry hugs the brown haired one as well and tells them to come in.

"where's the little one?" niall looks around to search for louis.

"i guess he is in his room. i don't know, maybe liam gave him to much homework." harry chuckles and leads his guests into the living room where the table is decorated nicely. it smells of the dish.

"what did you cook for us, harry? it smells... special." niall furrows his brows.

"uhm, it's kind of... a casserole."

"kind of? do you want to scare us?" niall is partly joking but there is a serious undertone.

niall works as a cook after all and when there's something he can't stand it's weird food.

not the good weird but the bad weird. and harry has often proved that he can cook but there are things he will never manage.

"take a seat. i'll get louis and the... casserole." he laughs nervously and is off.

"behave. please, niall. harry isn't a professional, so be nice." liam mutters with a stern face.

niall shakes his head. "i'll be good, i promise."

"don't laugh at him if it doesn't taste good, okay? i know that harry is troubled with other stuff lately."

"stuff?" niall raises an eyebrow.

"yeah, stuff. shut up about the dish please."

"i didn't-"

niall can't finish this sentence because they hear a shattering glass. it seems to be fallen on the floor in the kitchen.

"harry makes me wanna shove him out of this room." niall rolls with his eyes. "he should have just ordered a pizza."

and then the blonde one is off running into the kitchen.

harry stands there, not moving. it seems like half of his body wants to kneel down and help louis cleaning up but the other one doesn't want to. it rather looks down to the younger boy and has an opened mouth.

louis is wearing black tight shorts and a black tight shirt. there is a white cat tail coming from out of his waistband and on his head there are white kitten ears.

liam once told him about louis being obsessed with cats. and he even told him about how louis likes to be a kitten around harry.

but of course niall never believed that. because well...

now he does. harry's look on his face is pure shock. he still can't move.

niall decides to get back to liam, who is sitting at the table like harry asked him to. he was always the one with the manners. and niall was always niall.

"louis is wearing his cat costume and harry lost his shit." niall blurts out.

"what do you mean with 'lost his shit', niall?" liam furrows his brows.

"i mean that harry is an ice sculpture, which has proceeded to let his expensive wine glass fall on the floor before freezing completely."

liam sighs. "of course... harry..." he shakes his head fondly. "what's louis doing?"

"cleaning up the mess. liam, are they a real couple now?"

liam scoffs. "they are harry and louis."

"so?"

"so unofficially yes but not officially."

niall nods, finds great entertainment in the two of them. he thinks it's gonna be a great night if louis wears his kitty costume while dinner.

and niall would lie if he didn't say he got a bit aroused about the whole scene.

he always found louis really attractive. not in the way he would have liked to fuck or date him but in this kind of passive way where he wants to see louis get fucked and dated.

and harry. hella, harry! he is hot too.

great. it's going to be a great dinner.

-

harry needs a few minutes and then his brain cells work again. he gulps and watches louis dumping the last splinters in the bin.

"meow."

"oh no, louis! don't." harry says it faster than he can think.

louis looks up innocently. there is a sinister smile beneath that expression but harry can't see it.

louis's inner self jumps around with glee and giggles.

"will you... will you help me with the dish? can you bring it to the table?" harry's voice quivers and louis furrows his brows.

misunderstanding is the word for this situation. maybe louis can clean up a glass but he won't carry anything to the table.

he's a kitten. a white and black kitten.

"just... go... crawl, what ever... to liam and niall, yeah? be nice and talk." harry ruffles through his hair and sighs. already exhausted with the boy on the white floor.

louis nods cutely and crawls out of the kitchen while wiggling his ass.

harry is fucked.

literally fucked.

-

it couldn't be more awkward and unfortunate. it couldn't be more weird.

all harry wanted was to hang out with his two best friends while ignoring the man he likes to get over this stupid little crush.

all he wanted was niall being mean because the casserole is a total tragedy.

all harry styles wanted was for louis to be quiet and shy, while he bantered with niall and liam sat next to niall telling him to shut up about harry's cooking.

that's all.

was that to hard for everyone? didn't they get the memo?

because now they are sitting at the table, quietly munching on the misery harry called a casserole.

niall watches louis and him with big eyes. like he is waiting for something.

liam's face is redder than niall's skin after a sunburn and harry has a half hard cock while screaming internally at himself to not look at louis.

because louis eats like a cat human. literally half the time he eats normally but then he dips in his fingers in the dish and licks at them to get it off.

he looks stupidly cute while doing so and totally innocent and oblivious to what he did to everyone. especially harry.

"so... what's about louis's school, harry? did you find one you both like?"

"oh, louis has to like it not me. it's his school." harry is glad liam wants to talk after minutes of awkward silence.

"so you found one?"

"yeah, it's nice. the principal is nice and he was very..." harry trails off.

"nice?" niall mocks his deep voice and raises an eyebrow.

liam shoots niall a glare but the irish one just laughs.

even louis smiles.

"so you doing this bdsm thing with him, harold?"

harry's face gets redder than liam, if that's possible. he laughs awkwardly. "no, niall. louis just likes to wear cat ears. that has nothing to do with me."

louis stops eating and smirks at him.

harry was right: the innocent kitten is a facade.

yes, there are times when louis is in his headspace and he really is a kitten and then he maybe is totally innocent. but tonight it isn't like that.

louis knows exactly what he is doing to harry. he knows about the twitching problem in harry's pants and about niall's lustful looks. he knows that liam being red in the face means he is aroused and embarrassed at the same time.

(niall once told him about liam having sex. he said: "every time we are sexual, liam behaves like a virgin.")

louis giggles.

"oh, harry. i think your pet sure thinks a bit differently about this."

"why are you like this, niall. why do i even like you." liam sighs in defeat and eats more of the tragedy on his plate.

harry coughs and shrugs. he's not up to banters right now and all he wants is for liam and niall to leave.

and for louis to be his sub.

but that will never happen, right?

or was this the plan? to get harry confronted about this at the dinner table so they could have a serious adult talk about their relationship?

is that why louis dressed up like a toy boy?

is this his plan? to get harry to realize he is not ashamed of him or their relationship - what ever this is?

harry furrows his brows and thinks. he doesn't notice that louis starts to talk now. he doesn't notice that just now louis tells liam all about the school and about how he ordered a kitten guitar. a guitar with kittens on it.

and how harry doesn't seem to listen anyway so he can tell them this little secret.

even liam seems joyful now and even though the casserole really is the devil himself, they eat it and talk.

a normal dinner with friends.

louis stops with the licking thing and behaves like a human being again. he leaves the ears and tail on because he really loves them.

harry is alone in these moments. he blocked everyone out. all the voices and actions. everything he does is to sit, eat and think about louis being so awfully obvious.

does louis like him? is it taking advantage of someone if they begin a kind of bdsm like relationship with each other?

a sexual one?

will harry get to have sex with louis? maybe even call him his submissive? or boyfriend?

-

liam and niall stay a long time after the little disaster. they drink beer while sitting on the couch. 

louis sits on the floor in front of harry.

they talk and watch a movie and when the clock nears midnight the two guests leave.

harry starts to tidy up and louis follows him while singing a song harry never heard before. "i'm sorry if i say i need you, but i'm not scared of-" louis stops when he notices that harry directly looks at him.

they are in the kitchen again, louis brings all the plates while harry washes them and sorts them in the right places.

he dumbly looks at louis. it's quiet.

the silence sits on their shoulders.

until: "what was that about today? the being a cat thing."

louis coughs and looks down. "don't know, sir."

"you god damn well know, louis william!" harry looks sternly at louis ear.less fringe.

"maybe i wanted to be a cat today?" he looks up at harry again with a little smile. "you never know. it just came over me."

"you are lying."

"i'm not, maybe i'm just-"

"you want more?"

"what?" louis chokes on his spit. even though there doesn't seem to be any of it in his dried mouth. he blushes.

"more spanks. after the thing you did at the dinner table you are getting fifteen and when you lie to me now you will get more."

harry knows that after fifteen it's not enjoyable for the boy to get spanked anymore. any number over fifteen and it hurts.

everything hurts then.

"i won't lie, harry. i just don't want you to throw me out."

"wait, what?" harry furrows his brows. "sit down, louis and tell me, please."

 

louis sighs, nods and sits down with harry.

then he talks. "i didn't want to ask you about certain things because i know you can't do them. and i thought if i'd ask you, you would've thrown me out, you know?"

"i don't understand you. which things?" harry's cat tail is swaying behind harry's back anxiously. his ears are perked up. curious and awaiting.

"i want to have this with you and i thought, knowing niall, that he will totally ask you about it. and then you could say yes or no. and i would have never needed to ask you myself." louis looks down at the table. ashamed and embarrassed.

"what niall.... what niall..." harry thinks back to the things niall said that evening. of course he knows what louis means. but...

"you mean this... relationship?" harry's breathing got irritating. he can't believe this is happening here and now.

louis nods shyly. "i like you and... and i want this. i really do. i thought about this and i know you will treat me right. i know what we have now is so wonderful but it will even be more wonderful when we can do more things... because when i give you permission to do things i know it will only then satisfy me really. maybe you noticed that i'm barely my cat self anymore. that's because i'm scared of losing it while being in my headspace. i'm scared to hump you or..." he shrugs.

"but you... already did hump me, louis."

louis groans, his head falls on the table. "did you have to point that out? that was so embarrassing."

"you do know though that you did that like every week, yeah?" harry chuckles.

the fear is gone and his face only seems to know the dorky and happy expression now.

louis wants to be his submissive.

louis wants him to be his caring and loving dominant.

this isn't just fantastic. this is all of his dreams coming true.

suddenly the idea of louis riding him in his office isn't so awkward anymore.

because he knows that's what louis will want one day... maybe.

"are you sure then?" harry smiles and watches louis's head pop up again. 

the smaller one nods. "i thought about this a lot lately and this was really all i could think about if i'm honest." he smiles. "i want to have this relationship with you. i know that you can teach me all about it and i know that we'll also learn together and-"

harry breaks out laughing. "on which website did you read that, lou?"

"what?"

"it's cute but you totally didn't just came up with that soliloquy."

louis's feet get restless and he stands up. "uhm..."

"wait, don't you want my answer?"

louis slowly walks out of the kitchen while saying: "i already know, daddy."

harry hears a door shut and can just sit there.

this was a typical louis move.

only a louis would have run away after telling his new dominant he wants to have a bdsm relationship.

and it's an absolute harry move, that the cat hybrid lets him and can only smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and vote, please. :D
> 
> do you have any kinks you want to have included in this story? (it's far from over.)
> 
> or other things you want to tell me?

**Author's Note:**

> leave votes and comments. :)
> 
> thanks for reading. :)


End file.
